Forbidden
by EvaGreene
Summary: A clumsy 18 year old normal girl. A mysterious boy with a dangerous secret. A death in the making. Will their love survive after one is destined for death? Find out in the new supernatural romantic thriller book. Not all secrets are meant to be told.
1. Chapter 1

_**FORBIDDEN CH.1 THE MEETING**_

_**Friday, November 21, 2008**_

The bed was shaking like crazy. _Why is the bed shaking?_ I thought to myself. My eyes were heavily filled with sleep. I tried so hard to open them up, but they ignored my action and remained shut. "Eva, Eva! Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice. It was my dad, Jacob. I felt something wet and cold being dumped on me. It was ice water. Now to that my eyes responded and popped open. My body's answer to this was sudden. I felt like I was being thrust in the air when I jumped out of my bed. I was dripping in ice cold water. Jacob was on the floor, laughing his guts out.

"What the hell Dad! Are you _trying_ to put me to death early?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. He got up off the ground, picked up the bucket that was once filled with freezing water, and stalked out of the room. I quickly gathered my things for the bathroom and took a warm shower. After I got ready for school I went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. As soon as I reached the last step my eyes went wide. I checked the calendar to my left and saw the date. November 13, my birthday. "Dad, I told you not to do this today!" I argued. He still had a huge grin on his face like he hadn't noticed I wasn't happy.

He came up to me and gave me a fatherly hug. I embraced him and then tried to get out of the door as fast as I could. He caught my wrist before I could walk out on him. "Come on, cut me some slack. I went to all this trouble just to make you happy." I grimaced. "Dad, you know that I hate it when people do something for me on my birthday. We can discuss this when I get home, I'm going to miss my bus!" I started walking toward the door when he caught my wrist again. "Dad, I told you," He cut me off and dragged me to the garage. "You are never going to ride the bus again, okay?" He said. I had no idea what he was talking about until he opened the garage door. The third time my eyes went wide today. "Jacob this is unacceptable! A car? What were you thinking, wasting all of this money on me for my eighteenth birthday? I yelled at him so he could tell that I was definitely not happy with what he had gotten me. He put his hands up as if to apologize. "Eva, this car is from Phil. He found a few parts for it in the junkyard and fixed it up for you. He wasted no money on you." I calmed down a little bit.

It was a Suzuki Trooper. Mostly used if you went a lot of camping trips. Phil, my friend from Germantown, knows how much I love to go camping with Jacob. Sometimes he came along, but only if there were news reports of constant bear attacks. I only had fifteen minutes to get to school, so without an argument, I hopped in the car and drove off. As I drove I noticed all the trees' leaves changing colors. I would miss all of this when I went off to college next year. I sighed and noticed that there was a stack of CD's I had burned in the past year on the passenger seat. I picked up the first one and put it in. This was the CD filled with Classical music, mostly piano actually. I knew this one, _I Giorni_ by Ludovico Einaudi. I listened to this when I wanted to calm down.

My birthday, one of the worst days of my life. Today was Friday the Thirteenth; this didn't make me feel any better. No one is going to have more bad luck then me.

I turned into the student parking lot and found the worst parking spot ever. And the bad luck streak begins. There was only five minutes until the bell rang. I rushed to my locker, got all the things I needed, and ran to class. I barely made it before it rang. The room's atmosphere was different. Someone was new, I could just feel it. Who would want to live in Collierville and go to Collierville High? Mr. Ferrel came in and started with a poem, his usual routine. I saw the door handle turn four minutes after class began

I couldn't quite see the face of the person coming through the door. He had a black coat draped over one arm, he wore a light blue button-down shirt, his jeans went down to his ankles, and I estimated that he was about six feet or taller. He walked up to Mr. Ferrel and handed him a piece of paper probably saying that he had just transferred from whatever school he used to go to. Mr. Ferrel took the paper, nodded and pointed at the empty seat to my right. I really hope he isn't a smart show-off, because no one dressed that well over here. He walked over to where the desk was and sat down. He turned his head in my direction and I caught a quick glimpse of his beautiful façade. His features were so remarkable that I thought they put down the wrong guy for sexiest man alive. His brown hair looked almost auburn in the sunlight that was coming in through the window.

It was messy, but good messy. His skin looked smooth, like silk satin. He looked aloof, like he was hiding something that could not be revealed. His eyes looked succinic. They were a perfect shade of amber. They complemented his featured wonderfully. When I looked, I couldn't look away. He was gorgeous. Other than his beauty I sensed something else on his perfect complexion. He was frustrated, angry, and sad.

What happened to this guy to make him that mad?

He turned his head toward the window; he didn't seem to be paying any attention. He was dazed I guessed. After class I ran to tell Amber—the first friend I had made when I moved here—to do something for me. She was right across from me in the hall. I started walking, not paying any attention to what I was doing or where I was going. I bumped into something hard and rock-like. I fell back on my butt. _Ouch! What was that?_ I looked up and saw the new guy staring straight down at me. I couldn't help myself. I looked into his eyes again. They were even more amazing then when I last saw him in English. He crouched down and offered me his hand. Hesitantly, I took it and he effortlessly helped me to my feet. "Thank you for helping me up. I am so sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized, trying so hard not to be hypnotized by his gaze. He handed me my books, nodded and then walked away. What was his problem?

I ran up to Amber. "Hey Amber, I need to talk to you for a minute." She nodded and walked away from her conversation. "Hey Evangeline Greene, what do you need to talk to me about?" I turned toward her, thinking if I really should ask her to do this for me. "Amber, you know the new guy, I need you to dig up some information on him. He seems kind of familiar to me, and kind of mysterious. So can you do that for me?" I tried to look innocent but couldn't hold it for long. She nodded and we walked to lunch together.

I had an adrenaline rush just then. I saw him again with four other people. All of them were new. They looked like they were engaged in a conversation. Amber and I sat down at our regular table. Maddison came over just then and started babbling about her day as usual. And also like usual her strawberry blond hair was not anywhere out of place like my dark and curly brown hair always is. Usually I don't pay attention to what she says, but today her selection of gossip interested me. She was talking about the new guy and his little posse. Turns out his posse was consisted of his brothers and sisters. They were all adopted. "They look kind of out of place. Hey Eva, go up to them and say hi or something." Maddison spoke. I glared at her. Everyone knows that when I glare at them, stop talking immediately and stay away from me. Maddison apparently wanted me to hand-carve her grave myself.

_Here lies Maddison Baker. Friend, Daughter, and Huge Gossip. Murdered by best friend, Evangeline Greene._ That wouldn't look _so_ bad on my permanent record.

Maddison, the most beautiful girl in school, didn't want to be named third most beautiful girl in school. The new guy's two sisters are absolutely gorgeous. One of them had short curly brown hair, her face was free of flaws and when she walked it seemed like she was floating on air. The other one had long straight brunette hair, she looked like she had a natural tan, and she seemed pretty aware of her beauty. That entire table was filled with shockingly beautiful people. The new guy's brothers were also pretty cute. That whole table had descended from heaven.

Just then, Maddison's long-term boyfriend, Michael, sat down beside her. Mike was the quarterback of the football team. The football games were so important—even in middle schools—they held a spirit day whenever they played against the Houston Mustangs. "Hey Eves, what have you been up to? Broken any bones lately?" asked Mike. That was our little joke. I was always so clumsy. I always end up in the hospital with a broken foot or the most common, a broken radius. His mother is my doctor and whenever she gets home she always tells Mike about what happened to me in the emergency room. That is how we became friends. Whenever I needed company in my regular hospital room, he came and talked with me. I was in the hospital so much this summer that I actually got a name plate put over my room.

Everyone knew my name there. "No Mike, I haven't." He chuckled and kissed Maddison. I'm not always so aware of my surroundings, but today I noticed that Amber was way quieter than routine. "Amber, are you okay?" I inquired. Her face lightened up and she started babbling about the new kids. "I know you don't really pay any attention to what Maddison says so I'll tell you what's going on. Okay, so the guy you wanted to know about, his name is Addam. Spelled with two Ds. The girl with the short curly hair is Nicolette, pronounced Nicolay. The girl with the straight hair is Elizabeth. She goes by Elizabeth; only people who are close can call her Lizze, or Liz.

"I don't remember the other two guys' names. You are going to have to meet them to know." I took in all of the information. I saw Addam get up to leave. About half of the junior girls' eyes wandered in his direction. I thought back when I bumped into him earlier. When I hit him, he was rock hard. His skin was pretty warm, like always he looked mysterious, and he didn't even talk to me. He just walked away. Okay, I know that I am not the most beautiful girl on Earth, but isn't it considered rude to walk away from someone like he did? I jumped back into reality when Amber hit the back of my head. "Ouch! What was that for?" I demanded. She shook her head from side to side and made a _tsk tsk _noise.

I stood up and stalked out of the room. I just remembered that we had twenty minutes of lunch period left. I hadn't even touched my food. I didn't care; so far this day has gone well. No one has wished me a happy birthday and there hasn't been one really bad thing happen to me. I smiled as I walked to me locker to get a few things. I decided to sit out and listen to my iPod for the next twenty minutes. As I was on my way to walk into the woods, I saw something unusual from the corner of my left eye. It was Addam; he was punching someone. Wow, who was it that he had gotten into trouble with on his first day? He was about 100 feet away from me. Instead of ignoring the scene and walking into the woods, masochist me, decided to go see who he was punching. Maybe I could get in between them and get hurt, again, masochist me. I started walking toward him.

When I reached my destination, he was gone. I saw him here just a few seconds ago. How could he just disappear like that? I was amazed when I saw that he vanished without leaving any trace that he was here. Was I hallucinating? I know I saw him here. I was too freaked out to even think about it anymore. I turned around and started walking toward the woods again. What really happened back there? Who was he fighting? I pushed the image to the back of my head and started stumbling toward my tree. My tree because I found it when I first moved here. I always came here when I needed to think. I was hallucinating about a guy that doesn't even talk. A guy who seems naturally angry. Someone who probably lives in angst. I turned my iPod on and went over what I just saw on my way here. Right now I am supposed to be in Biology. We're just reviewing so there was no point in going if I already knew everything. I tried to get the image of Addam fighting with someone I might know out of my head. How could he already get into a fight on his first day of school?

While thinking this, I saw something move in the bushes. Probably a rabbit. I sat down on the ground and rested my head against the tree. I felt a gust of wing brush against my cheeks. True, it was cold, but I liked the cold. I saw something passing through the trees and it suddenly seem like a rabbit. I stood up and started looking around. Whatever I saw was not a bunny. This object was tall and it had skin. I was so determined to know what it was. I started following it deep into the forest. It was too fast. What was it, or who was it? The rattling of the leaves stopped and so did I. I slowly crept to where the figure was standing.

The figure was definitely human. I lifted my hand to tap on the shoulder of the man. He turned around and grabbed my throat with great force. I couldn't breathe anymore. My throat felt clogged; nothing was coming out of it and nothing was coming in. The man pushed me against a tree and lifted me up. He had long dirty blond hair and his _entire_ eye was black; he looked very dangerous. It felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head. The man now hissed and threw me to the wet, cold ground of the forest floor. I put my hand on my throat as if doing so would make the swelling go down. It was throbbing and I could see stars now. "A little girl to gain power, good enough." The homicidal man spoke and his voice was deep and hypnotic. He grabbed me and started running. I felt like I was on air.

Where was this man taking me? I looked down and we were in the air. I was not in my senses to get out of his grip. I wriggled for freedom. His grip was like iron bars binding me to him. Suddenly, something pushed us both to the ground. I fell about a yard away from the man. My eyes started to drift close, but I tried my best to keep them open. I caught a quick glimpse of what knocked us out of the air. Addam. What was he doing here? Was this the guy he was fighting with in the parking lot? I panicked when the homicide got a hold on Addam. Why did I feel so protective of him? I barely even knew the guy. I tried to lift myself up off the ground to help him. I was pinned back down when the dangerous man got a hold on me. I tried to escape again but the man held me down.

I started gasping for air. The man thrust me up into the air and I landed on my chest with a loud thud. Addam reached my side and pulled me up into his arms. I was in major pain. I think I broke a few more bones. Before Addam started running, I saw him give the homicide a killer stare. When Addam glared at the man, he fell down on his knees screaming bloody murder. It felt very disturbing to look at him like that. "No!" I tried to yell, but nothing but air came out of my mouth. I was burning everywhere. I was in serious pain. I tried to keep my eyes open; they were against me like always. Before my eyes shut, I saw the man fly up into the air and leave. Next thing I knew, I was up in the air with Addam. Everything after that was black.

2


	2. Chapter 2

_**FORBIDDEN CH. 2 FRIEND**_

_1/10/09_

During my little blackout I was probably carried deeper into the forest because when I woke up I was in the middle of nowhere. There was a fire lit beside me, maybe to keep warm. My head hurt pretty badly. It was palpitating like crazy. I sat up on my elbows and looked around. No one was here. I was alone. Great, so I didn't know where I was and I was alone. "Hello?" I called. No one answered. I carefully stood up on my feet. I was still a little unstable.

I steadily walked toward a bigger tree. I couldn't even see the trail. I kept walking until my legs gave up. I sat down where I was and sighed. I dug for my phone inside of my pocket. Once I found it I dialed Phil's number. I didn't want Jacob to know that I got lost. And anyway, if I get Phil to come get me Jacob will never find out. He is so good at keeping secrets. I tell him everything.

I have known him since we were in diapers, literally. The only bad thing is that he goes to a different school than I do. I go to Collierville High, while he goes to Germantown High. The school he goes to is for smart people only. True, he is much smarter than me, but I can whoop his butt at monopoly. The phone started to ring and on the second ring he answered. "Hello?" He said in groggily. "Phil, hi it's me Eva. I need your help." I said.

I heard him swear on the other side of the line. "What happened?" I asked. I could hear paper being crumpled. "Nothing, I just read the grades on my report and I got a C in Science. I think I'm going to get kicked out of school." Phil's school was kind of strict and didn't let students get lower than a B. I felt sorry for him sometimes. "Well, I'm sorry, but the situation I am in right now is bigger than yours." He asked what the big situation was and I told him that I was lost in the woods. "I'll be right there, don't move an inch. I know the woods better than you."

He hung up the phone. I put the phone back in my pocket and laid back. The sun was starting to set. I kept my eyes open and stared at the sun. The sky was orange and pink and yellow. The sun was huge, so huge I thought it was coming too close to the Earth. Every inch of my body was aching. How did this all happen? I don't remember anything. I don't remember getting here and I don't remember getting all of these bruises. How did I get this blood on my jeans and t-shirt? All I remember is skipping class and coming in the woods. I remember seeing that new kid Addam. I remember seeing him punch someone by his car. After that I was blank. I must have gotten hit on the head pretty hard if I couldn't remember anything. I heard the cracking of a twig. I sat up and turned around.

It wasn't who I thought it would be. It was Addam. "Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked. I had no answer for him. I stood up carefully. I almost tripped over, but he held onto my arm to keep me steady. "What happened to you? You look like hell. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." He pulled my arm. I was dazed. He didn't even know me. I just stared at him in amazement. Did I miss something?

He probably got tired of my pulling back, so he picked me up and carried my in his arms. This felt really weird. "Can you please cooperate with me if you want to get treated?" I nodded in answer to his question. I locked my arms around his neck and held on tight. He started to run. We were at his car in no time. He had the silver Arden Range Rover. I knew it had the wings. He slid up the passenger door for me and then sat in the driver's seat. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and it hurt.

"Hello?" I said, in pain. "Eva where the hell are you? I've searched the whole perimeter of the woods behind your school." He yelled. I couldn't speak so Addam took the phone and talked to Phil. "Hello, Phil right? Listen I found Eva in the woods alone covered in bruises and blood and I didn't want to leave her there so I'm taking her to the hospital. She's severely injured and needs to see a doctor right away. I hope you don't mind. You can come down to the hospital if you'd like to see her." He was talking so professionally. He hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"He said he would meet you in the hospital. Don't worry my mother is a doctor over there so you can trust her." He reversed out of the parking spot and was on the road in a second. "How can I trust her if I don't know if I can trust you?" I finally said. I was starting to get my voice back. He stopped smiling and looked at the road. I looked at my arms and saw how hideous they really were. I had purple smudges all over me. I looked up and caught him looking at me.

"What?" I said. He shook his head and turned the radio on. We got to the hospital about ten minutes later. It wasn't that far from the school. He opened the door for me once again. I followed him to his mom's office. She was on the first floor so we didn't have to take the elevator or stairs. He went up to the receptionist and asked to see someone named Genevieve. Probably his mom.

We didn't have to wait. We went straight in, even though there was like no more room for anyone to sit down in the waiting room. We walked down a long hall until we reached a door that said, "Dr. Aciari's Office." It didn't say what kind of doctor she was. I wonder why. Addam knocked on the door and his mother, I suppose, answered. She had the same amber eyes that Addam had and the same color hair. She was beautiful. She looked like she was still in her twenties. She didn't look old enough to be a doctor at all. She had a perfect tan and a perfect complexion.

She looked kind and caring, but not like a mother at all. Addam stepped in and I followed. "Mother, this is Evangeline Greene. She goes to my school. I found her bruised and bloody lying down on the forest floor. Can you please check for any major injuries?" How did he know all of this? I don't remember telling him my name, or my last name. I just wish I could remember everything that happened to me before I blacked out.

The office was big, like a library. There were shelves with books and everything. There was a huge desk in the middle of the room. I just wish Phil would have taken me that way Jacob wouldn't find out. "Um, Addam, can you please not tell my dad, Jacob, anything. I don't want him to worry." I whispered. He nodded. "I won't tell him anything. But the few stitches that are going to close that gash in your head will." He smiled at his little joke. There was a loud rap on the door. Addam opened it this time.

It was Phil. He came in loudly and hugged me. "Are you okay? Wait what am I saying just look at you. What were you doing?" He turned to Addam. "Thank you for bringing her here. It was a good thing you were there. Thank you so much." Addam had stopped smiling when Phil came in. He nodded once and then went to talk to Dr. Aciari. After they were done she came up to me. She told me to sit down on a hospital bed. I hadn't seen this until now. I did as she said.

She checked my eyes first. "Follow my finger." She held up her index finger and a small flashlight. She moved them both at the same time. I did as she said and followed her finger. "Her vital signs seem to be okay. You just need a few stitches on your head." Her voice was so melodic. Every time she spoke, it was like she was singing. She went to get a bag from a drawer in her desk. "Could you please tell your boyfriend to step out?" she asked, her voice putting me in a trance. I saw Addam, a sad look on his face, in the background. I wonder why he was so depressed all of a sudden.

I quickly realized what Dr. Aciari had just said to me. "What? Phil, oh no, he is not my boyfriend. He is just a friend. We've been friends since kindergarten. Phil get out." I said. I was babbling. Yeah maybe to an outsider we probably look like we are together, but we aren't. Maybe when I was twelve I had a small crush on him, but I got over it. I also used to have a crush on Michael. I got over that too when he and Maddison started to go out. I knew I couldn't do that to my best friend. We are just friends now.

Addam was leaning against his mother's desk. "Wait, how come he gets to stay?" Phil yelled. I suddenly came out of my trance and noticed that Phil was still here. "Addam is my son. He stays no matter what. I actually need his help. So will you please....?" She motioned her hand toward the door. He silently walked out. "I am going to put an anesthetic on your head so you don't feel the pain. Addam could you pass me that." She motioned toward a huge needle. I closed my eyes quickly so I couldn't see anything.

Addam was visibly happier. I felt a small pinch and the next thing I knew my head was numb. She kept talking to me to make the time pass faster. "So, today is Friday the Thirteenth, did you think this was bound to happen?" The incident had totally made me forget that today is my birthday. "Yes, I did think this was bound to happen. This also happens to me on regular days. Today is my birthday, so I was actually looking forward to it." She gave a small laugh. "So you go to the same school as Addam, Nicolette, Elizabeth, Isaac, and Nathaniel eh?" she asked, cutting the thread. I was finished. The cut was closed and I was free to go home. "Yes I do, Addam is actually in my English and Biology class. And he and his brothers and sisters have the same lunch period as I do."

"Well that sounds great. You are done here, you can go home now."

"What about my fee?" I asked, confused. "Free of charge." She sat back down at her desk and started working. "I'll take you home." Addam said. He opened the door for me and I walked out. Once we were in his car I realized that my car was left in the student parking lot at school. "Um, Addam you can just drop me off at the school. I need to pick up my car." He made a U-turn and drove back toward the school. "I will follow you home in case something goes wrong. Like you faint or something." I nodded and we reached the school. I got out of his car and sat in mine.

I just remembered that I had forgotten about Phil. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. He answered on the first ring. "Eva, did the doctor say anything? Did you break any bones? Are you okay?" He started flooding me with questions about my health. "I'm fine, the bruises will go away. I had to get stitches on my forehead. The only thing I need to worry about is telling Jacob." I heard a chuckle in the background. It wasn't from Phil, but it was from Addam and his sister? How did she get here? It was Nicolette. They were laughing at something funny. This reminded me of when my brother and I used to hang out like that, but then he went to college.

We played pranks on each other a lot. Jason, my brother, and I had so many inside jokes. I miss him so much. He's actually engaged right now. He has a great job working for Microsoft. "Phil, I'll call you back later." I hung up the phone and reversed out of my parking space. I passed them and grieved for a moment on never getting to see my brother. Someone yelled stop and I slammed down the brake. There was a tap on my window and I rolled it down. "Yes?" I asked him. Addam held up my iPod and handed it to me. "Oh! Thank you! I would've gone mad without this!" I took it from him and set it down on the passenger seat. He smiled just a little bit.

He was shy? He looked so cute like that. Like a ten year old boy talking to his crush for the first time. Nicolette was smiling real big in the background. She waved to me and I waved back. "Hi! My name is Nicolette, but you can call me Nicole. Do things like this happen to you on a daily basis?" She was at my window in front of Addam. I shook my head no. "Not really. Sure in the summer I broke my arm, but that was the only severe injury this year. Today is Friday the Thirteenth so this is a different story." She laughed a little bit.

"Well, I have to go. Jacob is cooking tonight and I have to be there on time if I don't want to die of starvation." They waved goodbye and I drove away. I was getting the hang of driving now. I had to thank Phil for the car when I see him next time.

The next Monday was very harsh. My head ached and so did my body. I needed to go to school today. I had to see Addam again. Or at least hear his voice again. I was becoming addicted. Oh Eva, get over it. He only talked to you because you were hurt. My conscience was right. He only talked to me because I was severely injured. That was all. I shouldn't have such stupid scenarios on what he might do when he talked to me today. He probably wants to stay away from me.

I also felt stupid when I told him that I didn't know if I could trust his mom if I didn't know if I could trust him. That was a very stupid action. I rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I didn't want to see Jacob's face right now because I didn't want to see that face he gave me Friday night when I came home with stitches on my head. I lied to him and told him that I was walking to my car when I fell and hit my head on the curb. He believed me, but e was also furious. He was mad because I never informed him that I was going to be home late from school. I totally forgot about that.

I told him half of the truth. I said that one of the new kids at school took me to the hospital and his mom was a really big doctor over there so she fixed the gash free of charge. The face he gave me broke my heart. I hurt him and that I could not live down. After my shower I went downstairs and ate breakfast alone. Jacob had gone off to work early. He's an architect and he also owns a catering company. Right now he's working on restoring some really old house that has been here for centuries.

When I got to school I got a really good parking spot and I had a few minutes to spare before the bell rang. I talked to Maddison about a few things. Michael and she were going to the Winter Dance together and she wanted to know if I was coming. "No, not this year, I have too much on my mind right now and I can't even dance. So what's the point of coming when I'm only going to watch other people have fun?" I answered. Her face fell and I immediately felt sorry I even said anything. Amber came up to me and hugged me from behind. "Great news, I'm going to the dance with Nick Williams. He is so cute! He asked me and I said yes. Can you believe it? A girl like me going with a guy like him! Happy day!" She walked away and I thought she was crazy.

I had to head to English before Mr. Ferrel went mad. I rushed to class and made it just in time. I sat down in my regular seat. I noticed that while I was walking down the isle to my seat everyone was staring at my forehead. Once I sat down I noticed that Addam was right next to me. He was actually smiling today and......humming. "Addam, I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday." Once I said that he stopped smiling and faced me. "I mean I couldn't remember anything and it was great that you were there to take me to the hospital." He calmed down. He faced the front of the classroom. He was not smiling. He looked so peaceful when he smiled. I wanted to see that dazzling smile again.

He was sort of mysterious in a good way. "No problem. I was just worried for who ever got hurt." I stopped smiling. He was only trying to help. Why does that make me feel so mad? What did he even say that made me so mad? I hated feeling this way. Feeling so insecure and self conscious. I looked away from him. His amber eyes were liquid today. He didn't look irritated and agonized today. Mr. Ferrel started class and I stared out the window. What was going on over here?

After class I looked around for Amber and Maddison. I suddenly remember Amber telling me that she was leaving early for a doctor's appointment. Maddison was cutting class with Michael. I was going to dread lunch today. First, because I had to sit alone because when Michael and Maddison cut class, they cut class. Second, my lunch period was the same as Addam's. I didn't want to be in the same room as him anymore. He was too intimidating. My second period gym class was okay today. We played volleyball and that was fun. I like volleyball because I love to put my anger to the ball. I also get to calm myself down a little bit. The only bad thing is that I get hit in the head with the ball a lot. And with my new head injury and all, that was kind of bad.

This day was going by very slowly, I wanted it to end so I could just sleep and forget everything again, or remember everything again. I had no idea what happened before I woke up and found myself on the floor beside a fire, covered in bruises. I am very restless right now. I can't just let this pass thinking that it will come back to me sometime. I mean, what if it never came back? I needed to know. All I remember is that I saw Addam fighting with someone in the school parking lot. After that I remember going into the woods and listening to my iPod. Everything was blank after that.

1


	3. Chapter 3

_**FORBIDDEN CH. 3 IGNORED AND RECOGNIZED**_

_**1/17/09**_

I tried really hard to remember everything. It was all a blur but I think I recognized something I saw. It was a man. He was tall and he had dangerous looking red eyes. His hair was long and dirty blond. It reached about an inch below his shoulders. That was all I could remember. I didn't see how that could relate to me getting these bruises. Yes, I covered them up with my jacket and long-sleeved shirts. The only scar people saw was the one on my forehead. This morning I had also woken up with a horrible pain in my neck. I could turn it, but it hurt too much, even when I touched it. The scar in my head was only about an inch long. It wasn't like someone had cut my head open. Every time I passed someone they stared at it.

I went into the bathroom and checked it out. It ran along the top of my right eyebrow. I was right; it was only about an inch long. I didn't see what everyone else saw. As I headed for the door Nicolette, Addam's sister, came in. She looked stressed and worried. The last time I met her was on my dreaded birthday. She was happy then and chipper. I have never seen her like this. "Um, hi Nicolette. You remember me, the girl who gets hurt a lot? Addam took me to the hospital when he found me on the ground covered in bruises and blood?" She nodded her head and waved. She walked past me and went to the sink to wash her face. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but somehow I felt intrusive. I headed off to lunch. I found the table I normally sat at empty. I sighed and walked toward it. As soon as I sat down I felt very cool hands touch my shoulders. I turned around and was surprised to see Maddison standing behind me. I thought she was skipping today. She sat down beside me and I was still in shock.

"Weren't you cutting today?" I asked. She nodded and frowned. "Yeah, but Mike and I got in a fight. Only because I didn't want to come to his game this Friday." She took a sip of her bottled water. I calmed down. This was one of their usual things. They fight, make up, and make out. They were in love. At least that was what she told me last week. He also said that to her on Friday after school. They went to dinner and he told her everything. I don't think I am ready to fall in love yet. I mean, I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment.

Yes, when the time comes I will fall in love. I might fall in love at this age. Everyone keeps saying that you will fall in love when you least expect it. They say everyone falls in love once. I've actually seen it and Maddison fell in love twice. First, with this guy who never even saw her or cared about her. Then, along comes Michael sweeping her off her feet. He's the one who made her feel better about herself. I think they are perfect for each other. The only thing I don't get is that when you love someone so much, how can you bare being apart? How can you bare fighting with one another? My thoughts were interrupted by Maddison. "Don't you think that Addam guy is really cute?" She asked. I suddenly blushed. I had no idea why when she said his name I blushed. "Uh, maybe. Kind of, I don't know." I looked down at my lemonade. I took one sip hoping it would cool down my cheeks. "I heard he carried you to the hospital." She said with a smirk on her face. "No, that's not true. He carried me to his car. It's not that big a deal. I couldn't walk he had no other choice. He found a girl lying on the forest floor covered in bruises and blood. That's what a nice guy would do."

"Humph."

"Okay, if there's nothing going on between you two, can I ask him to the dance?" I spit out my drink. Lemonade splashed everywhere. I saw one of the lunch ladies eyeing me with a ladle in her hand. I grabbed some napkins from the next table and cleaned it up. I saw one of Addam's adopted brothers' high fiving him. Addam looked confused and worried. I cleaned up the mess while Maddison kept talking. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking; isn't she going out with Mike? Yada yada yada. I just don't think Mike and I really click. I need a change. In fact I am going to go over there right now and ask Addam." She got up from the table and walked over to his. I watched in horror as she asked him. She was flirting and he was looking at me. After she was done he looked up at her. He stood up and walked toward me. I became stiff and silent. I stopped wiping the table and stood in that one place, frozen. I watched as he walked toward me. He was hesitating, measuring his every step carefully. Debating whether or not he should come here.

As soon as he reached me he took something out of his pocket. "My mother forgot to give you this." He handed me some type of cream. I took it from him and said thanks. "Just apply it to your bruises and scar every night before you go to sleep and it will go away in no time. May I ask you a question?" I looked up into his eyes. As soon as I did I knew I shouldn't have. I was hypnotized and just staring. I slowly nodded. "Well, your friend over there just asked me out. Can you kind of let her down for me? I don't like to hurt people, except for people I don't really care for much. So, can you do that for me?" I quickly snapped out of my trance and answered his question the way I would normally answer anyone else. "No. Why don't you go do your own dirty work? I am not here to hurt people for you. So run along and tell her how you really feel." I waved my hand in her direction. He was appalled and I could tell.

I felt bad. I felt like I had hurt him in place of Maddison. "Maybe you're right. I do need to do my own dirty work. I do need to sometimes tell people the truth. Thanks a lot. I really needed that." He looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't look away. My knees started to feel weak and I could barely breathe. I felt like I was about to pass out. I sat down and looked up at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and kept still. "Oh, and Eva? Do you remember anything that happened before you ended up on the floor of the woods alone?" He sat down beside me and Maddison came rushing toward us. Her nostrils were flaring. "Eva, can you please let me have someone for once. First, you took away Mike and now you want him too? Wow, you are such a great friend." I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Maddie, what are you talking about? I didn't take Mike away from you. And I am not taking him away from you. I don't even like him." She was furious I could see it in her eyes. She wanted to rip my head off. "Eva, the fight Mike and I had was not about his football game, it was about you. He likes you not me. Why did you have to do that? Sometimes when a girl acts friendly with a guy that guy starts to have feelings for that girl. Thank you so much for caring about my feelings Evangeline Monae Greene. You can't spare two people in love can you? You just want everything to be yours." She was yelling and crying and I noticed that Michael was there to watch it.

He looked hurt and worried. I felt hurt and worried. I tried to speak, but she left the room and everyone was just staring at me. I leaned over and put my head in my hands. Addam pat my back. "Did any of that really happen? Did you really steal her boyfriend?" I looked up at him again. "No. I would never do that! I just feel....so...so mad. I feel like this is my entire fault." I was still hunched over. This day was not going in the direction I wanted it to go in. He made me erect and looked at me. He sighed and dragged me out of the room. We were the only ones in the hallway at this moment. "Eva, look at me....Look at me. Eva, none of this is your fault." He was holding my hands and staring straight down at me. I looked up at him and realized that I was crying. "Why does this always happen to me? Why am I cursed to never have a good day in my life?" My voiced cracked three times. I didn't like crying. It took up too much energy.

"Eva, you are not cursed. You were born, that must have been a good day."

"Yeah, I lost my grandmother. Now pictures are the only way I know her." I cried into his chest. He held me close and hugged me. I hugged him back. This felt nice, like I had a friend. A real one, not like Maddison. Phil was a real friend, but he wasn't always around.

"Do you want to leave? Talk about this somewhere else?" I nodded. He pulled out a cloth handkerchief and handed it to me. I wiped the corners of my eyes and gave it back to him. We walked to his car. He never let go of me. His arm was around my shoulders the whole time. I leaned against him. Once inside his car, my phone vibrated in my pocket. "Hello?" I answered. "Uh, Eva can you come pick me up from the airport. I mean, I know you're in school right now, but can't you just cut like you normally do?" I recognized the voice immediately. "Jason! When did you get here? Never mind that, I'm on my way." Addam turned his head in my direction. "Where are we going?" He asked. "The airport. My brother just came into town."

He looked so different. He was taller, I could tell. His hair was the same shade of brown though. He looked paler too. Oh well, I didn't care. I finally get to see my brother for the first time in four years. I walked up to him and hugged him immediately. "I missed you so much! How are you? How's Kristen? Is she here?" I flooded him with questions. I spotted Kristen behind him. She looked kind of big, or bloated. My eyes were wide with shock. "Oh my God. She's pregnant! I am about to be an aunt?" I let go of him and stepped back. He nodded his head. I covered my mouth with my hands. I walked toward her and hugged her. This was the happiest moment of today. Addam was behind me. He had a smile on his face. I guess he was just happy to see me happy again. I let go of her and looked down at her stomach. "Hello, my name is Addam Aciari. I am your sister's friend from school. We were already cutting class when you called. She was having a bad day." I heard Addam introduce himself to Jason.

Jason took his hand and shook it. He looked relieved. He probably thought I was going to go mad when I found out. "Well, we came back to get married here. I hope a month is enough time to plan a wedding." He smiled and I smiled back. "Wait, so you're not married yet? Who cares? We'll plan the wedding. The only problem is telling Jacob. Can you do that?" I asked. He nodded and we walked outside. Jason was shocked when he saw Addam's car. "Is that an Arden Range Rover? Boy, you must be rich. No one over here has that. You are one lucky dude." Jason was excited. I could hear it in his voice.

Addam dragged me along. His arm was still around me. It felt nice, I didn't want him to let go of me. What was this new emotion? I needed to see someone about this. Maybe I could talk to Nicolette about it. She was his sister, maybe she would understand. As soon as we got in the car, Jason admired the television screens on the back of the two front seat headrests. He was a car model maniac. That habit, unfortunately, did not change. I looked out the window while we were driving. I saw a lake covered up by trees frozen over. I hadn't realized that it was that cold outside. It was still gray outside. I missed the bright sun that always shone over my house in the morning. I could just imagine the warmth of it right now. It felt good and welcoming.

I hadn't realized we were home until I found my door open, waiting for me to get out. Kristen and Jason were getting their bags out of the trunk. I quickly got out to go help them. I was too late; Addam was already carrying all of them without breaking a sweat. How strong is he really? I tried to take one of the bags out of his hands, but he insisted on carrying them inside. There were only four bags; he had two in each hand. I quickly unlocked the door for him to go inside and put the bags down. He carried them all the way upstairs into the guest room. How did he know where it was? I ignored it and showed Kristen and Jason upstairs. We hadn't moved, so Jason knew where everything was. That was good because then I wouldn't have to show him around. Addam also seemed to know where everything was, surprisingly. We were all sitting down in the living room talking when Jacob came home.

"Hey Dad. Guess who's here?" I led him into the living room. Once he was capable of sight he was shocked. "Son!" He said. "Dad!" Jason said. They embraced for one too short moment. "How have you been? Kristen I didn't see you there, how are you?" Kristen stood up and walked to Jacob. He hugged her. "So, what brings you two here?" He asked. Jason put his arm around Kristen and smiled. "We wanted to get married here. Under the tree where we spent most of our time." Jacob smiled and hugged them both again. "That's great. When?" He asked, still grinning. "In a month. If you don't mind. We want to get married immediately." They all sat down on the sofa. "Definitely. I will make sure that happens." Jacob was so happy and joyous that he didn't even notice Addam in the living room. They were all laughing together about something funny. Jacob's head turned in my direction and he finally noticed someone was sitting beside me.

"Eva, would you please tell me who that is?" I stood up and so did Addam. "Um, Dad this is Addam Aciari. He's the one who took me to the hospital yesterday when I was covered in bruises and blood." I explained. Jason and Kristen looked surprised. "Eva! Are you okay? Did anything bad happen? How did you get hurt?" Kristen and Jason flooded me with questions. "I'm fine and I fell and yeah whatever. Addam saved me when he found me. His mom is a doctor and I only had to get these stitches on my forehead and cream for my bruises and scars." Jacob took Addam's hand and thanked him. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter. I really owe you. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Addam looked surprised. "Uh, no thank you. My family is waiting for me at home. We have plans tonight." He smiled apologetically. "It's okay. Maybe some other time." Jacob said. Addam nodded and headed for the door. I walked him out to his car. "So, I guess I'll see you at school." I said, breaking the silence. It was cold outside and the wind was blowing my hair everywhere. "I will see you tomorrow." He opened his car door. "Addam, wait." I yelled. "Can I talk to you about something?" I wanted to talk to him, needed to talk to him. I walked up to him and stared him right in the eye. "Addam, my mother died when I was two in a car accident. She died on my birthday." I looked down and wished I hadn't said that. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"Eva, just remember that none of this is your fault. It is all just a terrible coincidence. You are wonderful and brave and amazing. Your life is not filled with bad luck." He really was a great friend. He hugged me tightly. I saw something move in my window. Someone was watching us. He let go of me and kissed my forehead. "Everything is going to be okay. As long as I am here, nothing will hurt you." His amazing smile flashed across his face. It was like bright lights. He was so amazing. I didn't even know how we became friends like that. He was very comforting and warm. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the hug for a moment.

Something flashed in my mind. I gasped when I saw this. Why was I getting these weird flashes all day? I was in a forest being thrown around and around. I hit a tree and Addam picked me up and started running. Before I blacked out he shot a stare at the man that was abusing me. The stare put him in pain and he writhed around on the ground. He was shaking like crazy. I tried to scream, but my throat was clogged. I came back to reality and Addam was shaking me asking me questions. "Eva, are you okay? Speak to me Eva." I stopped him and nodded my head. I understood everything now. I now knew how I ended up like that on Friday. He had left me there, coming back later to get me so I didn't suspect anything. He was the one who lit the fire. He really did save me from dying. I looked up at him and saw something different. He looked tensed and worried again. I took his hands off of me and put my palm against his cheek. "Thank you." I said.

He held that hand, not removing it from his cheek. I took my hand out of his and walked into my house. He stood there trying to comprehend on what just happened. He got into his car and drove off. I waved a second too late. I always knew he was something different, but what. Apparently he was hiding something he didn't want anyone to know. He and his family were hiding something. Something that no one knew. Something that could change someone's life. Something that would change the world dramatically if it ever got out. Something that I now knew. I excused myself from dinner and went to bed early. I wasn't in the mood to eat right now. I needed to think about the information I just uncovered about Addam and his family. I needed to find out what they were and what they were doing here.

But was my vision really true? Am I absolutely positive that what I think happened to me before I woke up is real? I shouldn't jump to conclusions like this so quickly. I should get to know him a bit more before I said he was evil or possessed. I wish I could call him right now, but I didn't have his phone number. I rolled over on my stomach and thought about him for a few moments. He was amazing, brilliant, beautiful, and no seraph could compare. They probably coveted him. He is sweet. The way he just skipped school with me made me feel lucky for the first time in my life. That reminded me; I left my car in the student parking lot again. I looked out the window and saw my car parked outside the garage. How did it get there? I looked carefully into the driver's seat and saw him sitting there. He got out of the car and saw me looking at him. Grinning at him. He waved once and then disappeared into the woods.

I needed his comfort and his luck. For the first time in my life I felt good. Like nothing bad could ever happen to me. When I was about to die, he saved me, I think. When I thought about my brother that same day outside the hospital, Jason comes the next day with extremely good news. I stared out the window and craved his presence. The aura of happiness whenever he was around. Only to wait for tomorrow at school. I get to see him again. The quicker I fell asleep, the quicker I got to meet him. I lay down on my back and drifted to sleep.

It was indeed the best night of my life. In my dream I was in the forest, the sunlight seeping through the trees and landing on my face. It was the same spot where I was thrown around by a strange man. I was not alone; beside be Addam held my hand. I felt safe beside him. I was wrong. It was the best night of my life until _this_ part of my dream.

_He_ was there again. His red eyes told me that he was not here to make a truce. He bared his teeth and lunged at me. I screamed "Addam!" I was too late, he was gone. I ran, though I knew that would not make a difference. He was faster than me. He ran up ahead of me and stopped me dead in my tracks. I fell back on my back and kept still. He stood over me; it was as if he was superior to me. I tried getting up, but my foot was caught under one of the visible roots of a tree.

I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them I would wake up. I could feel his breath, getting closer and closer every second. My breathing slowed and I hoped that I could wake up. I opened my eyes and saw Jason's face. I jumped up and hit my forehead to his. "OW!" I yelled. He leaned back and looked woozy. "Sorry, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the swelling will go down."  
"You just surprised me. I really didn't mean it intentionally."  
"I promise you, I am okay. Just go get ready for school. You're late." I opened my eyes wide and raced to the bathroom. I was late.

I didn't want to be late; I wanted to be there just in time to see him. I skipped breakfast and went straight out the door. I sped down the road, not caring that the speed limit was 45mph.

11


	4. Chapter 4

_**FORBIDDEN CH.4 SECRETS**_

_**Friday, January 23, 2009**_

When I got to school, English had already started. I had to get a late pass from the office. I opened the door to my class and Mr. Ferrel said, "Miss Greene, thank you for finally joining us. We all have paired up for a poetry project due in 1 month. You are with Mr. Aciari." I slowly walked to my seat.

I looked around and everyone was with their partners. Mr. Ferrel never allowed talking unless we were paired up for a project. I sat down next Addam and he was obviously not paying attention. "Hello? Addam are you there?" I asked. I waved my hands in front of him and snapped my fingers.

"Hello Eva. So I guess you're my partner, eh?" He spoke so suddenly, I almost jumped. I nodded in answer to his question. He turned toward me and smiled. He handed me a piece of paper with writing on it. I took it from him and read:

_You will be doing a poetry project on types of poems people have written. You will also have to write your own poem. It does not have to rhyme. This project is due on December 16. Addam and Evangeline, your topic is love poems. You will have to write one as well. You have to choose five love poems to use in this project. One of them has to be by the poet you will be researching on. Your poet is W. H. Auden. Your rubric will be sent home with you tomorrow._

I handed the paper back to Addam. I loved projects like these. I just didn't like the part where I had to write a poem. I was just glad I could be with someone else. "So, do you want to do the poem first or the poet?" He asked me. I thought about that for a second. "How about we start off with the poem. I have a feeling it might take a while." He nodded and we pushed our desks together so we didn't have to talk in the aisles.

He took out a blank piece of paper. We stared at it for about ten minutes, thinking. I wasn't thinking about the poem, I was thinking about what I had found out last night. Addam and his family were not human, that would explain the unnatural eye coloring. The story they fed the public was that the kids were all adopted. They probably said that because their parents looked too young to have 5 kids. They all looked so alike. From what I have seen so far, all of the Aciari kids have at least a few of their mother's features.

I hadn't seen their father yet, so I don't know if they have anything in common. They were lying and I knew it. I don't know what triggers my memory of that day, but it is really helpful. I almost jumped a foot in the air when the bell rang. "Er, how about we work on this during lunch?" Addam asked, picking up his books. "Yes, that would be great. See you then." He walked out of the room as I gathered my things. I walked straight to Calculus, my next class.

The day was going by really quickly. I hadn't even realized that it was time for lunch. I walked out of the gym and to my locker to put my stuff up. I decided to deliberate on going to lunch. Even though I hadn't had breakfast, I wasn't very hungry. I still went. I wanted to talk to Addam. I grabbed a bottle of water and looked around for him. He and his brothers and sisters sat isolated from the rest of the school. Before they came that table was always empty. I walked toward them.

I was stopped by Amber. "Hey Eva. Would you mind telling me what happened yesterday when I was gone?" She asked. I looked past her and saw Addam looking at me. "Um, Amber I promise I will tell you everything, but later. I have to do something else right now. I'll give you a ride home and we can talk about it on the way." I saw her in my peripheral vision. I wasn't really looking at her. "Okay, but tell me the _whole_ thing." I nodded and she moved past me.

I walked toward Addam and he waved at me. I waved back. I noticed that his family was staring at me like I was a stranger. Yes, I was a stranger to them, but I was not to Nicolette. She waved at me also. Addam stood up and led me to another isolated table. We sat down and he took out the blank sheet of paper again. "Why aren't you eating anything?" He asked. I looked at my hands and saw that I only had a bottle of water. "I just don't feel that hungry. What about you, you're not eating anything?" I accused. He took out a bag of Lay's Chips and laid it down on the table. "I am always prepared. I mean, I'm a guy, I need to eat." He ripped open the bag and took a few chips. He offered me some, but I refused.

He was so remarkable. I stared into his eyes while he was devouring his bag of chips. He stopped eating suddenly and looked at the piece of paper. "Addam, do you know any love poems we can get ideas from." His head jerked up. He swallowed then spoke. "Yeah, I know a few. _Celestial Love_ by Ralph Waldo Emerson. Really good. What do you know?" I thought for a moment. I really didn't know any good ones at all. I shook my head and his eyes opened wide.

"I thought you were a girl. Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?" I playfully hit him on his arm. We laughed there for a second. His laugh was musical, mine was just normal. He was an angel, not better than an angel. No one could compare to how astonishing he is. What were these new emotions? I always felt so restless and hopeless without him. I wanted to tell him what I had found out about him and his family, but I didn't have the nerves.

"Eva, do you want to go for a walk outside for the rest of the lunch period? I mean, we have another 20 minutes?" I snapped out of my trance and followed him as he got up. I was dazed again. How could someone so sophisticated, so graceful, so beautiful, so wonderful, want to spend time with someone like me. I was walking too slowly for him so he took my hand and pulled me. His hand was so warm in mine. I looked at it with appreciation. I wanted him. With me.

I was so confused. We were outside and it was very bright. I was squinting. He took us under the protection of a tree's shadow. We sat down on the grass. We sat silent for a moment. I decided this was the perfect time to tell him. "Addam? Can I ask you something? Promise you won't get mad?" I asked. He looked at me, confused. "Why would I get mad at you? I promise I won't get mad." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Addam, I remember everything that happened to me. You were there and there was also another man.

"He had blood-red eyes and long dirty blond hair. He was flying and so were you. Addam, you really did save me, from dying. Addam, I just want to know what you are. And I know that you are lying to the public about being adopted. You all have the same color eyes, and all of you have at least a few features of your mother." He looked shocked. His jaw dropped all the way down to the ground. His eyes were angry. "Eva, how do you know this?" He stood up. "I just--" He stopped me. "Eva, how do you know this? Who told you this nonsense?" I stood up and stared straight at him. "I found out myself. Addam, can you just please tell me. I am so restless; I have to find out that you are not in trouble so I can sleep at night." He glared at me for a moment.

"It doesn't matter anyway; no one is going to believe you." I looked into his eyes and said, "I am not going to tell anyone. Addam, I'm just worried." I felt my eyes get moist. I could feel that first tear coming on. How could someone like him make me cry? I tried to hold them back, but failed. He stepped closer to me and reached out. "Addam, I wouldn't care if you were a monster, I wouldn't care if you had eight legs. I wouldn't care if you were different; I just want you to be you. I just want to know who you are, so I could know who I'm falling in love with." He looked at me and I looked down at the ground. "Yes, you heard me right. I'm falling in love with you. Friday the Thirteenth was not a bad day at all. It was not unlucky at all because that day I met you. You were the one who brought a smile to my face that day. You were the one who helped me when no one else was there. You were the one who believed me when no one else did. Addam, you are the reason I am still alive and breathing. Though whenever I catch a glimpse of you my heart beats faster and my breathing gets uneven."

I could still feel his eyes on my face. I regretted what I said immediately. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. I looked through his eyes, trying to recognize any emotion. He wiped away my tears. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Maybe I can trust you. How about I take you home today? I'll ask Nicolette to take your car home." His hands held my face so delicately, as if I was very fragile and one twist of the fingers can hurt me.

I held his hands, not moving them from my face. He embraced me and this time it felt right. Like he belonged here, in my arms and nowhere else. I held on to him tightly. He pulled away to kiss my forehead. I caught a few people looking at us. One of them being Maddison. She looked shocked and betrayed. He was never her's to begin with. Why should she grieve over something she never had? Addam's brothers and sisters were also looking at us. Nicolette was smiling and so was Elizabeth. I found out that the guy with the curly brown hair is Nathaniel and the one with the shaggy sandy brown hair is Isaac.

They both were giving him thumbs up. I looked away from them and up at Addam. "I think we should get to class. I haven't been to biology in 2 days." I said. He let go me, but kept hold of my hand. We walked to class together. I didn't believe that a person could fall in love in 5 days. It wasn't a part of reality. This seemed too easy, which meant that this relationship won't go on without obstacles. I didn't want to think about that so I just paid attention to where I was walking. We stepped inside the classroom and Mrs. Miller yelled. I jumped a foot in the air.

"Where have you both been for the past two days we had class? And don't say you were sick because I saw you at school." She was yelling in my ear. "I got hurt on Friday and that is how I got this scar and yesterday I had to go pick up my brother from the airport. Addam went with me yesterday and he took me to the hospital Friday." I told half the truth. I _skipped _class on Friday and Monday.

There were only two seats left so we took them. We sat at the same table and we were partners. I usually am partners with Michael, but looks like I was replaced. He was sitting with Rebecca Lyons. She was smart and pretty and it seemed like they were friends. I was happy for him. We were learning about Bioenergetics. Instead of her teaching we were watching a movie on it. This was good because then I wouldn't have to pay attention to her boring voice. She closed the lights and the only light in the room was coming from outside and the television screen. Next to me, Addam was staring down at his hands. He looked like someone had just died. I saw a spark come out of his fingers. I gasped.

He didn't seem to notice. The spark went from one finger to the next. It looked really cool. Is this what he was talking about? Who he is? What he can do? I wasn't afraid at all. I didn't care if he could kill me with glance. I didn't care that if he pointed in my direction he could be doing something to me that I don't notice. I just wanted to be with him, even if that meant I had to get hurt a lot. I deserved it for falling in love with someone who could hurt me. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He never would. I saw the look in his eyes when he found me alone in the woods. I saw the look in his eyes when he saw me cry from the hurtful words of Maddison. I saw the way he looked at me, and he didn't look at anyone else like that.

I can't believe I never realized that he was so unique. He was the one who was always there for me. Why should I even think that he would ever hurt me? Something was thrown at my head. I turned around and saw that Michael chucked a piece of eraser at me to get my attention. "What?" I mouthed. He reached over to hand me a piece of paper. I took it from him and read it.

Why are you hangin' out with that Aciari guy? And what was that

fight between you and Maddison about yesterday? You really hurt her

and I'm not happy about that.

I ripped a sheet of paper out of my notebook and wrote:

**The new kid has a name and it's Addam. I like him **

**and you should know what that fight was about yesterday.**

**You are the reason she hates me right now. Just don't talk**

**to me and stay away from me. I hate you so much and**

**being around you makes me kind of uncomfortable.**

I threw the sheet at him. I made sure Mrs. Miller didn't see me. He caught it and once he read it he crumpled it up and got up to throw it in the trash can. I looked away from him and at the TV screen. I looked, but I didn't really see. All I saw was object moving, color, and that was it. I always zone out like this.

I stared at the table top. Before I knew it, class was over. I only had two more classes to go. I had history next. Addam had Calculus. I didn't want to be away from him. He got up and waited for me to get up. I slowly gathered my things and left with him. "Remember, I will be giving you a ride home today." That triggered my memory again. I had totally forgotten that I had to talk to Amber. Well she had History with me; I could talk to her then. I mean, our teacher never teaches us. She just gives us a section to read in the book for homework and that's it.

I walked in the classroom and saw Amber talking with her date for the dance. I walked up to them. "Hey Amber. Do you want to hear the story now? I don't think I'm going to go home in my car today." She looked away from Nick unwillingly. "Yes, that would be fine." She and I sat down beside each other and I told her the whole story. From the part where Maddison asked me if I liked Addam to where Addam took me to the airport. She listened quietly and attentively. She was really enjoying this. I didn't tell her about the secret I had uncovered about Addam's family. I didn't think that was right. It was his family's secret; I shouldn't go around telling people about it.

She hugged me. I was surprised. I was also very confused. My story was not so sad, why was she hugging me? She let go of me and said, "Eva, you are in love with him!" She was so happy. I calmed down a bit when she said that. "I think I know that. I kind of told him that today." Her mouth opened wide and she said, "Oh my God! What did he say? Does he feel the same way?" She was really in the mood to interrogate me today. "I really don't know. After I told him he hugged me and then kissed my forehead. After that we headed off to class. He was holding my hand though. I really don't know a lot about this relationship stuff. I have never felt this way about a guy before. I really like him, more than he might like me. Amber, I'm in love with him." I felt the need to say how I felt to her.

She is a really good friend. I told her basically everything. The rest of the day went by even faster than before. I was walking with Addam to his car. We were both very silent. He opened the door for me and I watched as every guy around stared. I hopped in as he walked around to the other side. As soon as we pulled away from the school I asked him, "So, will you tell me now?" He smiled and looked at me. "When we get where we need to be." He looked to the road again. He took one hand off of the steering wheel and reached over to take my hand. "So, you're in love with me huh?" I looked down at his sudden question. When I told him that I was falling in love with him, I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I just blurted out what was on my mind. "Um, yes, I am. I've never actually felt this way before. It is all just new to me. You might be used to girls falling all over you." He laughed.

"I am not used to that at all. I actually have never felt this way before. I saw you and I don't know what came over me. I followed you into the woods and then rescued you from Charles." I was shocked at hearing the homicidal man's name. "How do you know him?" I asked. I could tell that my voice went up a couple of octaves. He smiled at me again. It was a smile that I enjoyed seeing. "He was an old family friend, until he became evil. He started to gain power by taking people's lives. My family and I gain power by exercising our powers, or just drinking the serum. Sometimes one of us, people like me, give in. It is just too complicated to stay away from something so sweet and useful. That is why my brothers and sisters and I stay isolated from the rest of the school.

"We are here." He got out of the car so quickly I didn't see him. He opened my door for me and I stepped out.

9


	5. Chapter 5

_**FORBIDDEN CH.5 HEALED**_

_**Sunday, January 25, 2009**_

We were in a beautiful garden. We were surrounded by many floras. There were irises, carnations, chrysanthemums, and freesia. I walked forward wanting to see more. There was a narrow waterfall falling gracefully. The sound was calming. I felt the flowers' petals. They were soft and beautiful. How come I had never seen this place before? I turned to look at Addam. He was smiling the smile that I loved so much. He reached out and took my hand. He pulled me toward the waterfall. His hand was warm in mine. He was radiating happiness. I smiled to myself. He and I reached our hands out to feel the running water of the waterfall. It was falling fast and heavily. I pulled my hand away before I fell in. He chuckled.

We walked away from it and sat down in the middle of all of this beauty. It felt good here, like I was home. Home as in a place where nothing can touch me and I was always happy and safe. I lay down on my back and stared up at the sky. I had no idea what time it was. "So, do you want to hear how I am who I am?" He asked. He lay down beside me. I looked at him and nodded, afraid that my voice would ruin the majesty in this place. "Well, you see my family and I descended from another family. About 16 centuries ago, in 500 AD, this all began. Well, what we remember began; we don't know who this started from. Everyone knew our secret then, we didn't have to hide, though no one came near us unless they had a problem. We are known as the 'Protectors.' We actually save people from the dangers of the evil, or the 'People of Hell.' They are the ones who take human lives for power. At that time, no one was safe. We had a shortage of power. There weren't enough of us to protect everyone. We had to take multiple cases at a time. Some of us died in the doing. My ancestors were the only family that lived. No one wanted to carry on the legend. Many families gave up their powers to remain safe.

"Little did they know that giving up their powers meant giving up their lives. We are born with this in our blood. Some people may take some type of potion to help us, but only if our leaders approve. They don't very often. See we can never die, unless we give up our powers or if someone else takes them. I haven't been like this for very long. I actually just got my full powers. When you turn eighteen you get your full powers and can do any type of magic. To become one of us, to take the potion, you have to reach that year mark first. We stop growing at eighteen, as in we stay that age forever. My parents were not born with this in their blood. They were about twenty-five when they became one of us. Yes, my siblings and I are all blood-relatives. My parents were actually the first ones to be allowed to become Protectors. They have been alive for over three hundred years. They were only allowed because they were desperate; we needed the power to save the Earth." He sat up before he continued.

I wanted to ask him something first. "Addam, did you say you are immortal?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I sat up and looked at him. He would never die. That was amazing. I looked down and he continued. "No one knows of our existence now because it's just too dangerous. It's already too dangerous for me to tell you, but they never said you couldn't tell your love. I am the youngest in my family.

"Oh, I forgot. I only have one brother and one sister. Nathaniel and Elizabeth are my brother and sister. They have been alive for a good century and a half. Nathaniel and Nicolette have been together for about half a century and Elizabeth and Isaac have been together even longer. We are all given special powers at birth. I was given the power to torture. One stare and you're in pain. Elizabeth can manipulate minds, Nathaniel can sense danger, or if someone is lying. Isaac has speed and strength, Nicolette can kill off anyone she wants. Her power and my power are very similar; we both torture. When she screams, it's this horrid, high-pitched sonic boom. She can push you back with such force that you have nothing to do but die. It is very helpful when fighting evil." He laughed and it filled the whole garden with magic.

"What about your parents?" I asked, wanting to know more. "Nicholas, my father, he can get premonitions. They are only glimpses. They are always correct, but he can't get them when he wants. He has to touch or think of something related to what he wants to see, and if it is exactly what it is, he sometimes gets more than a glimpse. My mother, Genevieve, can heal. That is one reason she is a doctor. She loves her power, she loves to save lives. And what's better than being a doctor?" He looked at me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to face him. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't find my way out as usual. I was in so deep that I couldn't see anything around us. The garden was gone; there was no one here, but him and me. The wind blew my hair out of my face.

"Eva, are you okay? You seem kind of quiet." I blinked a couple of times and focused my vision. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about what you just told me." I stood up and so did he. "I have to get home; it's my turn to cook. I started walking toward his car. He caught up to me and took my hand. "I just have one more thing to show you."

He dragged me back to the garden and I saw something that stood out among the rest of the flowers. It was tall and it rose higher than any of the other flowers. It was a rose, not like the beautiful red rose. It was orange. Not a lot of people use any other color of rose than red. It was shining in the sunlight, like a diamond. It scattered around rainbows. It was beautiful. I stepped closer. It was like the rose was calling me. Calling me to it. I kept advancing forward until something stopped me. "Eva, this is what I wanted to show you. This rose is my life, literally. It is still building up. Once it is fully grown, which it should have been over two months ago, I can give it away to my love for her to protect it. That is where they got the phrase, 'My life has been put in your hands, take care of it.'"

How could it not have been fully grown? It was beautiful and amazing and his life. I turned toward him and looked up. "Addam, I really have to go. I am getting so late." He held my hand and led us back to his car. I wasn't really that great at expressing my feelings in front of him. He was great at it. He probably has an enormous amount of experience in this area.

We drove home silently. I felt like I had hurt him. And if I had hurt him I had hurt myself. When we got home, I saw the living room light on. Kristin and Jason were home. I saw some of the blinds open. They wanted to see what was going on. I laughed to myself. I started to reach for the door handle when Addam opened the door for me. I stepped out into the cold weather of November. I didn't wear my jacket to school this morning because it seemed like the warmth was going to last. I shivered. The cold air was biting my skin and hurting my arms. I had goose bumps all along my arms.

Addam reached out and embraced me. He was so warm and comforting. I held him tighter. His cheek rested on top of my head. None of us seemed to want to let go. I closed my eyes and put my cheek to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating really fast, just like mine. Though, mine was faster. He let me go and kissed my forehead. His hands were on either side of my face. I held them there and kissed one of his palms. We stood there like that for a moment. I didn't even notice that my dad had come home. His car pulled into the driveway. He parked right next to my car, which I just noticed was here.

I didn't look away from Addam. He was so mesmerizing, like a seraph floating down from heaven. I felt the eyes of Jacob on me. He tapped on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Dad, when did you get here?" I asked stupidly. "Just now. Did you cook anything?" I shook my head guiltily. "Well then it's a good thing I brought pizza. Are you going to join us today Addam?" Jacob asked. I was surprised that he even remembered his name. Addam looked up at him and nodded. "I would love to join you for dinner."

We followed Jacob in and Jason and Kristin stepped away from the window. "Hi! How are you? We weren't spying on you if that's what you thought." Jason spit out unknowingly. "No I didn't think that, I saw that." I shot back at him. Jacob got out some paper plates and set them down on the table. "Dig in!" He yelled from the kitchen. Jason - the pig that he is - got the first three slices and ate them whole. I cringed away from that scene and sat far away from him. I grabbed one slice and stood by the corner watching everyone. Addam was being asked many questions by my family. "So, son this is our thank you to you for saving my daughter. She probably thanked you in her own way, eh?"

I groaned. These people were going to make me stay in my room all day long. They were telling him embarrassing stories about when I was younger. After every plate was empty I picked them up and threw them away to let everyone know that dinner was over. I had to go take out the trash and Addam helped me. I was forever grateful that the subject was not me anymore. When we were outside in the cold weather, Addam had his arm around me the whole time. I was freezing and grateful that his arm was there for warmth.

"Eva, you can come over to my house tomorrow and we can work on the poetry project together. How does that sound?" I smiled at his statement. "I'd love to come." I replied immediately. He smiled the smile that I love and looked into my eyes. He was beautiful. Like a seraph descending from heaven. His amber eyes made it very difficult to leave. I wanted to stay in the position forever. I never want to leave.

"Eva, I really have to go. My family must be thinking that I was kidnapped by one of the People of Hell. I will see you tomorrow." He started to walk away, but I grabbed his hand before he could get far enough away from me. "Addam, wait!" I called. He looked back. We stood there like that for a moment. I pulled him in for a hug. He hugged me back and it felt good. His touch sent electric currents all up and down my spine. My knees buckled, I almost fell over. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. I kept my arms locked around his neck. His hands were on the small of my back. I didn't want to let go of him. He held me tighter. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I will see you tomorrow. I promise. I love you Eva." I was surprised to hear the words.

I wished that he wouldn't have to leave so soon. I watched as he ran off into the woods behind my house. He jumped into the air, ignoring gravity. He was flying home. I wondered where his car went, because it wasn't in the driveway. Kristin came outside and got me. "So, you really like him don't you?" She asked, putting her arm around me. "You can't imagine how much." I whispered. We went inside.

The whole night I thought of him. I couldn't go back to sleep. I kept telling myself that I didn't want to be a mess when I saw him tomorrow, but I was. When I woke up and looked in a mirror I saw that my hair was a haystack. It was everywhere. I was glad that I had taken a shower last night. I quickly got ready for school and headed out. I skipped breakfast again.

He wasn't there. When I came into English and saw that his seat was empty, my face fell and my heartbeat slowed. I was looking forward to seeing him. He promised. What if something happened to him? The rest of the day felt quiet and slow. I sat with Amber at lunch and she rambled on about the winter dance. I looked at his table and saw that it was empty.

The rest of the week had gone that way. He was not there. I needed to see him. I wanted to know if he was okay. I would go to his house. I went there when he asked me to that first day of his absence. It was empty and huge. The white mansion had no one inside or out. I would go back today and check if anyone was there. I thought about what I was doing on the way there. What if he wasn't home again? What if that meant that he was hurt? What if he had lost his flower? I stopped thinking of that immediately. He wouldn't die. Never.

I parked in the only space available. I rang the doorbell and no one answered. I rang it again, once, twice, multiple times. They answered on the fifth ring. Nathaniel had answered. "What is it? Who is it?" He asked. I paused for a second. "Um, I'm Evangeline Greene. Addam's friend. He saved my life from that horrible Charles. I wanted to see him. He wasn't in school, I was just worried. He gasped and let me in. I walked around him and took everything in. There was a huge chandelier hanging over my head. The stairs were like stairs to heaven. The living room had a huge TV set and a grand piano. There were pictures hanging everywhere. Nathaniel headed for the stairs. He flew up them, literally. "Hey, wait for me. I'm not the one who can fly." He waited at the top of the stairs for me. I followed him down a long corridor to a door. He opened it and I walked through. I saw something that I really didn't want to see.

Addam was lying down on a bed, completely helpless. He looked hurt and sick. He was in major pain as I could see. I walked up to him. He was surrounded by all of his family. I didn't care. I ignored them and walked straight to him. I carefully sat down on the bed next to him. "Addam, what...wha....what happened to you?" I could barely speak. I was panting to keep my breathing steady. My heart was racing. The blood ran out of my face when I saw him. It was very dishearting to see him this way.

I didn't realize when the tears were streaming down my face. He put his hand on my cheek. "Eva, I am fine. I just got hit by a fire ball. I didn't realize that I had crossed that trail when I left your house." I noticed that he was not wearing his shirt under the covers. I gently pulled the covers off of him and saw the burn. It wasn't really a burn. It was a blue glow on his skin. I put my hand over my mouth. It was on his chest where his heart is situated. It was bright.

I set my hand on top of his chest. It was cold and like stone. I slid my hand over it and gasped. It was starting to fade. I instantaneously took my hand off of him. "What did I do? I really didn't mean to, I am so sorry." I stepped away from him unwillingly. Someone spoke up. His voice was low and musical as well as Genevieve's. I guessed that it was Nicholas, Addam's father. "Keep doing that. You're healing him. Genevieve tried that, but it didn't work. Your touch is healing it." He sounded happy and relieved. I stepped closer to Addam and set my hand, palm down, on his wound. It was fading away right in front of me. I watched, amazed by what I was doing.

When it was gone Addam took my hand and kissed it. "See," he said, "you are more wonderful than you think." I smiled at his comment. "All I don't get is how I could have done this. I am not one of you. How can I heal you, but not Genevieve? I don't get it." I was very confused. How could I, a normal mortal, save him, a super powerful immortal. He sat up and pulled me down on the bed. I sat beside him and he put his arm around me. "I think Nicholas has a theory." He mumbled. Nicholas nodded. His dirty blond hair was shining. His olive tone skin was glowing. He looked so much like Addam, except for his hair. He looked like he was in his twenties. He was so young. Now I get why they say they adopted their kids. They looked too young to have teenage kids. "Some humans may have powers of their own, this might be yours. You are probably immune to attacks. In my many years I have never seen anyone like you." The color was starting to come back to Addam's face. I felt a rush of cold air. "Holy--" I shivered. Everyone else looked bored. Addam shot his finger up in the air. I saw a blue spark fly out of his finger. The cold air was gone. There was someone on the floor beside my feet.

"Okay, I'm never going to visit like that again." His black hair had dust in it. When he looked at me I saw that his eyes had turned black. The whole eye, even the white part of his eyes. They quickly turned green when he looked at me. He was a little pale, but still beautiful like everyone else in this room. "Sorry, I didn't realize that there was a human here." He said. Nicholas helped him up. "It's okay, she knows everything. Zane, please don't drop in like that anymore when we don't know if you're coming." Nicholas demanded. "Sorry, I just have a message to send from them. They said that the people are here, and that it is too dangerous to go out and find them. He chose your family to find them, since you are the most powerful ones."

They would be going to fight off "The People of Hell." Zane himself said that it was too dangerous. "I'm running late, I better get going. I'll visit some other time." Zane shimmered away. I wasn't quite used to seeing stuff like this. "Well, now that you're healed we can kick some demon ass!" Isaac yelled. I looked at him. His arm was wound around Elizabeth and he was smiling. "We can take Eva, too!" He said, the smile getting wider. Addam's eyes popped wide open. "Do not even say that. What if she gets hurt? I am not going to take that risk." He yelled at his brother-in-law. Isaac laughed and said, "Nicholas said that she was immune to any demon attack. That means she can handle it."

"She is not immune to demon attack. If she was immune to attack she would not have had a scratch on her from when Charles almost killed her. She is not coming along and that is final." Addam's eyes were turning black like Zane's. I immediately knew what he was about to do. I put my hand on his face to calm him down. He looked at me and I saw his eyes go back to the beautiful amber. "Sorry." He muttered. I smiled when he apologized. "I didn't want you to see me like that, but when it comes to your safety I just--" I cut him off mid-sentence. "It's not your fault. Isaac here should know better. You just got your full powers; you might need time to get used to them." Boy, did I sound like I knew him better than anyone else. I have only known him for a week and a half. Isaac glared at me. I shot him that same look. He quit first. I was really comfortable here. It was like they were also my family.

I smiled when Isaac gave up. Nicolette and Nathaniel were talking to each other. Nicholas and Genevieve were looking at me and Addam. Addam got off of the bed. He had sweats on and he still looked so good in them. He pulled on a muscle shirt and dragged me out of the room. "C'mon we have to work on that project. Remember, Ralph Waldo Emerson. The laptop is in my room." I stared at him in confusion for a moment. I realized that he was talking about the poetry project we got in English. "I thought that was your room." I said. He laughed. "No, that's not my room. That is where we heal. Yes, I know. That is really weird, but that was the only room in this house that Genevieve channeled her powers through the best." He pulled on my arm and led me to a door.

He opened it and my first reaction was, "Wow." It was huge. He had an amazing view from his window. It was the forest. He had a view of a stream. I think I knew what he liked most. Nature. He was probably one of the guys who loved to camp. That was something we had in common. He had a king sized bed in the middle. The covers were a nice brown and black. The room looked like he didn't care who saw it. He had his clothes draped over the computer seat; he had his socks on the floor next to the window seat. It wasn't as messy as my room. I think I have finally met someone who I can really get along with.

He got his laptop out from under his covers. "Sorry, it's kind of messy in here. I didn't really know that I was going to have company." I grinned. "This really feels like home. Your room is not as messy as mine. I mean, I never like to put my clothes in the hamper. Jason always did that when he lived with us. He is such a neat freak for a guy." He chuckled. "Well, do you want to do this or not?" He asked, pointing to the screen of the laptop. I walked over to him and he already had a website. He probably likes poetry. There were so many things about him that I liked. We looked through the list of poems for Ralph Waldo Emerson. We found one that Addam really liked. "How about this one? _To Eva_ by Ralph Waldo Emerson." I laughed. "When did he write a poem for me? I will thank him for that." Addam read the last stanza. "This is my favorite part. '_When the red bird spread his sable wing, And showed his side of flame,_

_When the rose-bud ripened to the rose, in both I read thy name._'" He looked at me while saying that. He memorized the whole thing. I looked into his eyes and saw something. Was it love, passion?

We both were quiet for a long time. I felt my heart skip a beat. It beat faster and faster. I thought it was going to pop out at any moment. Probably everyone in this house could hear it. He traced his fingers along my cheekbone. They were soft and light on my face. My breathing started getting heavy. He held my face securely in his hands. His face was getting closer to mine. I closed my eyes. His lips touched mine softly. He kissed me. I kissed him back. Our lips were moving in synchronization. I pulled him closer to me, and he pulled me closer to him. We were both on our knees. He kissed me urgently, but his lips were still soft on mine.

This was my home. Here in his arms. Nowhere else. I put my arms around his neck. My fingers combed through his hair. I kept a bundle of his hair in my hand and balled my hands up in fists. He caressed my back and pulled me closer with every passing second. I couldn't remember how to breathe, but I didn't care. I'd rather die in his arms than live without him. He pulled away and we both gasped for air. Our breathing was slow and heavy. I put my hands on his face. We looked at each other for a moment. He spoke first, and I loved the words that came out of his mouth. "I love you."

2


	6. Chapter 6

_**FORBIDDEN CH. 6 LIFE**_

_**Saturday February 01, 2009**_

He pulled back and we just stared into each other's eyes. His turned soft and I had no idea what kind of emotion my eyes were showing. "Maybe we should get back to work." I shot a glance at the screen of his laptop. He let go of me and set the laptop on his desk, which was located near the window. He turned it off and stood up. "How about we put it on hold for a while? I mean, it's not due for another month." I nodded, not thinking.

He took my hand in his and we walked out of the room together. We walked all the way downstairs to the living room where his whole family was. Nicholas stood up and glided toward us. "I am so sorry Eva, I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Nicholas Aciari and I am Addam's father." He took the hand that was not in Addam's and shook it. I smiled. His grasp was very firm like Jacob's. "It is very nice to meet you Mr. Aciari." I said. He shook his head. "No, please, call me Nicholas. I hate to really feel like I'm three centuries old." I smiled again and so did he. His smile was very warm, much like Addam's. "I already know Isaac, Elizabeth, Nicolette, Nathaniel, and Genevieve. You have a very lovely home."

Elizabeth stood up and went into the kitchen. What did I do wrong? I should have waited to think that. She came back out with a glass of water in her hand. She handed it to me and I said, "Thank you." She nodded. "I am so glad that you could heal him. I thought he was going to die." I flinched. I couldn't imagine that, I wouldn't. The thought of that would just kill me. Addam and I sat down beside Genevieve. She put one arm around me and it felt motherly. "Eva, I am so grateful that Addam has found you. You have no idea how many times he was calling your name in his sleep. He really does love you, unlike that hag that tried to steal our powers." Addam's head snapped up. His eyes were wide with astonishment.

"Who?" I asked. Nicolette spoke this time. Addam was frozen still at my side. "She is Addam's ex-girlfriend. They went out for only two months, and in those two months she accomplished a whole lot. Addam never really liked her, but he didn't want to break her heart. So, he pretended for a while. Whenever she tried seducing him, he always ran away. He didn't want to have to do anything with her, let alone make love to her.

"He never acted like he liked her; he was always a horrible actor. He always came home depressed. He had never smiled in that two month period. He was always stressed and he didn't do well in school anymore. He was a mess. Over time, he began to like her, to become well-known of her. He didn't exactly fall in love, but he began to like her a little bit more.

"I, for one, always thought she was trouble. She used to come here at midnight and try to steal Addam away for a while. We were just so lucky that he didn't or her plan would have been finished faster and Addam would not have been in front of us now." I looked at Addam and he was staring down at his hands. I took one of his hands in mine. He looked up and smiled. Nicolette continued. "The fonder of her he grew, the closer she was getting to ruin us." She paused for a second and then picked up from where she left off. I thought that she was editing a few things. "We confronted her and she almost got us. If it wasn't for Addam, we wouldn't be here. He saved the day. This happened just recently. The day that we fought her was the day Addam got his full powers. On that day, you are more powerful than anything else. But keep in mind that you are not God. You are not higher than anyone else. Do not make this day a huge blasphemy.

"If you assume that you are indeed higher and better, then the power consumes you. You become addicted and you can't let go. All of that power can kill you. It is not healthy. Addam just about survived. And because of that he saved us all. We destroyed her and now she is burning in Hell." She smiled. I looked at Addam and he was looking down at our twined hands. I sighed and stood up. Addam was still holding my hand. "What time is it?" I asked. I looked around for a clock. There was none. I looked outside the window and it was dark outside. Isaac answered my question. "It is about nine o'clock. You should probably be heading home. It is really late and your family must be worrying." I smiled.

I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. Addam grabbed my hand before I could leave. I looked at him. He pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back. I whispered in his ear, low enough so that no one else could hear. "I love you. Always and forever, literally." I kissed his cheek at the same time he kissed mine. He cradled my face in between his hands. "Be careful," He whispered, "I can't afford to lose you." He kissed my forehead. I suddenly realized that this wasn't a private moment anymore. He let go of me and I slowly, hesitantly, headed for the door. Before I stepped outside I took one last glance at the wonderful, magical family. Nicholas, Genevieve, Nicolette, and Nathaniel were all on the long white couch in the middle of the room. Isaac and Elizabeth, glaring into each other's eyes.

I saved the most special person for last. Addam was staring at me, like he was going to fling himself at me if I was in danger. He was worried, I knew it. He smiled at me. It was sincere. I smiled back and walked out. I sighed and looked around for my car. I found it and got in. I didn't really feel like leaving yet. But I had to. Jacob and Jason and Kristin would be worrying. I rushed home.

The whole ride home I thought of Addam. I thought of how just his touch would make me hot. When he kissed me it felt like electric waves were going up and down my spine. I would give anything to have him here with me right now. I doubted that there was even such a thing as love before he came. The stories were right, it did hurt, but it was worth it in the end. I was barely watching where I was going, but I still made it home safely. Jacob was still up, waiting for me. Once I closed the door he was yelling.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked. I sat down on the couch in the living room. "I was at Addam's house for a project. I thought I left a note on the pad we take messages on. How could you miss that?" He sat down next to me. "I came home just now. I didn't realize you left a note. I thought you ran away again."

The runaway story. What a stupid mistake. I ran away from home when I was fourteen. I was mad at Jacob for not letting me do anything I wanted. He always said I was too young, not ready, need adult supervision. I wanted to get away from home to prove that I was ready to be on my own. I wasn't. He had the cops searching all over the state so he could find me. I came home after a day saying that I didn't want to be on my own just yet. I was grounded for a week. I only left one day so it was okay to him. I was next door the whole time. I was so stupid.

"You should go wash up. You look like hell. Did you sleep in a shrub or something?" He asked, jokingly. I nodded my head and went upstairs.

When I was in my room I was attacked by Kristin. She wanted to talk about the wedding plans. "Uh, hi Kristin. How are you?" She sat down on the edge of my bed and groaned. "Nauseous." She answered. I smiled. She was going to be like this for a while. She shook her head. "No time to feel nauseous. I need to talk to you about your position in the wedding. You are my maid of honor!" She squealed. Suddenly, I knew what was going on. Her wedding was a month from now. I stood up and said, "I guess I couldn't say no. I'd love to be your maid of honor. Does that mean I have to pull your hair back when you throw up and catch you when you faint or feel nauseous?" She gave me a look. I smiled and said, "Just kidding."

She smiled and then hugged me. I hugged back just for a moment. She left the room with the biggest smile that I have ever seen on her face. I lay down on my bed. I looked back at the moment when Addam and I were in his room.

That kiss was so amazing. It wasn't like anything they explained in love novels. It was more. Just thinking about him made my heart beat irregularly. It sent sparks up and down my spine. I felt something really fast and loud beating where my heart is supposed to be. My heart felt like it was about to tear it out right now. It was this spiraling feeling. I kept going round and round. I put my hand over my heart and soon fell asleep to the sound.

The next morning was okay. Kristin and Jason were going crazy on where to have the wedding since the place they booked was already taken before them. I was finally tired of the fighting and spoke up. "How about Shelby Farms? It is a nice park and the land is big enough for everyone. We can have it where they always have those picnics. And the piece of land after the small ditch can be where the reception is. They just have to walk over the bridge." I yelled.

They both looked at me for a second and then smiled. "That is not such a bad idea. You want to come with us to check it out?" Jason asked. I sighed. I didn't really feel like going anywhere today. I shook my head. Kristin's face fell and I automatically felt sorry. I still wasn't going. I wanted to roam around in the woods again. I knew it was dangerous, but it was like a second home to me. I usually went on the trail that was behind Schilling Farms Middle School, but I didn't want to follow the trail today. Addam would probably get really mad at me, and I didn't want to make him mad, I just wanted to be free for a bit while I thought.

Once Jason and Kristin left I left. I walked to Collierville Road. It wasn't really that far from where I lived. There were many cars passing by and I waited patiently to cross the road. Once there was no visible car I walked to the other side of the road. I had to go deep into the forest if I didn't want to be seen. I could hear the cars racing down the highway. I knew I was far enough now.

I walked aimlessly through the woods, not caring where I stepped, not caring what I stepped in or on. Being here reminded me about when I was in middle school. In sixth grade we always came on nature walks. After that I grew sort of attuned to the woods. In seventh grade, whenever I had gym and we were walking or running outside, I always felt like something was pulling me here. Closer and closer. Who knew that this place was my safe haven?

At that time that was the only force I was attracted to. Today, I feel some sort of pull toward Addam. It's stronger than the pull of gravity. He is the one holding me in place now. He is the one who keeps my feet planted firmly on the ground. I loved him and that was all that mattered to me.

I smiled. Being with him made me happy. Happier than I have been in years. Whenever I saw his smile I felt like I had come home. I had come home to my love. He is my life. Now and forever. He is now my woods. My safe haven.

I kept walking. I didn't know where I was going. I just kept going and going. I didn't remember where it was. I tried to go over the directions in my head. I kept walking north. I could now see some color here. I could smell some fragrance. This must mean I am close. I followed the scent.

I found it. I was here. The garden where he told me the whole story. Where he kept his flower, his life. I did find this kind of weird when he first told me. That this small rose can contain his whole life. And that when he found the object that would complete his life, the rose would die. Or maybe it flew away in the wind. He said that most people of his kind lost the flower when they were eighteen. He was confused that it was still here.

The garden was still as beautiful as ever. I could never imagine a place like this in Collierville. Collierville was dull at times and during the winter months it got really dark really fast. I hated this place. I felt the flowers' petals. Each and every one of them was soft and beautiful. The waterfall in the back was still flowing freely. Where did all of this come from? I had no idea that something so beautiful like this garden could exist. The flowers came up to my knees. I felt like I was in the shallow part of a pool. The flowers were the water. They danced around in the soft breeze. I was amazed.

I saw a flash of light come toward me. I ducked just in time before it hit me. When I rose back up I saw a couple of faces looking straight at me. It was Nathaniel and Addam. I stared, surprised that they were here.

"Eva, what the hell are you doing here?" Addam asked. I stood up and looked at him. His hair was blowing softly in the wind. He was radiating happiness. And there was also some tiny bit of worry in his eyes. "Well, I was just roaming around in the woods and I remembered that there was this garden that you showed me and I wanted to come here so I came. I hope that was okay. I mean, in case you don't like anyone coming here without your permission." I was rambling. I didn't want him to get mad at me, for any reason.

He shook his head, smiling. I was confused. Why was he smiling? I thought he was mad at me? "Eva, would you like to explain how you got through the wall?" I squinted at him. What wall, I didn't see any wall when I came here? "Addam, there was no wall."

"There is, it is just not visible to human eyes or evil. I am just wondering how you got through. No human can get through without an Aciari. I wonder how you got through. Nathaniel, will you go check if it is still there?" He nodded and walked to where I came from. He put his hands out in front of him and felt air. He looked like a mime trying to the "trapped in a box" bit.

Nathaniel nodded at Addam. Addam sighed. "Eva, you are probably the most powerful human being I have ever met. I mean you healed my wound that could not even be healed by my mother, the healer. You got through the force field without a scratch or a burn. How do you do it?" He seemed amazed by me. I giggled. "I really do not know." I smiled and he smiled back. I felt a spiraling feeling where my heart is.

I knew that it had skipped a beat. But it felt like the spiral was out of control. It was everywhere. I felt good and in love. He pulled me close to him. He kissed my forehead and then my cheek and my chin and made it from my jaw line to my lips. Someone cleared their throat in the distance. We pulled away from each other and I blushed. Nathaniel was watching us from the gate. I unwound myself from him and held just his hand.

I ducked again. Why are there fire balls flying at me? What did I have against anyone? Nicolette came walking toward us with her hand over her mouth. She looked apologetic. I came back up and just stared in her direction. "Nicolette! Don't you know that you should check both ways before shooting a fire ball? In this case all ways?"

She ran in my direction and smiled. "I am so sorry Eva. I had no idea that you were here. Are you okay? Did I burn you in any way?" I chuckled and then held out my hand. I examined my arm and nodded. "I think I can spare you this time. Is everyone here?" I spoke. Addam nodded and grinned one huge grin. He was probably glad that I was getting along very well with everyone. Nicolette hugged me tightly. "I am so happy to see you again. In some ways you look just like-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. I was confused. Why did she stop? "In some ways I looked like whom?" I asked. She looked toward Addam and then at Nathaniel. I saw Nathaniel nod and so did Addam.

"In some ways you look like your mother, Emilina." She looked apologetic again. Once she said my mother's name I sighed. I hadn't heard anyone talk about her in a long time. It felt good to hear her name come out of someone else's mouth. I was just curious about how Nicolette knew her.

"How do you know her?" I asked. She took a step back and replied, "I met her before you were born. Before she met your father. We were best friends in school. I really don't feel like talking about this. It makes me feel old and sad about her death." I pursed my lips and then looked down. I felt Addam rub my arm gently. "Does that mean you can never meet Jacob? Will he remember you?" She grinned and Nathaniel answered, "No he won't. She never actually met him. Emilina and he got married in Las Vegas. They wouldn't let us come. We saw you when you were born. You were absolutely beautiful and you still are. Your mother knew about our family. She knew every single bit. You know about us too. You may not know this, but you are so much like her. You have the same eyes, same nose, and lips. When I first saw you I actually thought you were her."

He was so quiet I just noticed he was here. "Okay," I said, "Where are the rest of you guys?" I tried to ignore the whole topic. I didn't want to talk about someone I barely even knew whom I love so much whom I missed so much. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying. I could feel the tears threatening to fall over any second.

"Eva, I have some good news. Your healing me enhanced my powers. Actually it gave me new powers...." My head shot up and I stared at him. What was he talking about? I gave him new powers? That is not possible. I do not have the ability to give people powers. His face was emotionless. "What do you mean I gave you powers? How is that possible?" I asked. He took my hand and we walked toward the rest of his family. They were all wearing blue shirts. It was weird, they all looked so alike. Nicolette was behind me.

She had her hands on my shoulder. They were leading me somewhere. We went under a beautiful archway. The vines were twisted and there were flowers stuck to them. It smelled so amazing here. I could smell the freesia and the rose. The orange blossoms were very noticeable. I remembered seeing this place. Addam had taken me here to show me the rose. The long orange rose that contained his life or part of it anyway. After he turned eighteen he was supposed be fully immortal. He was so confused on why it hadn't died out yet. Why were they taking me here? I whispered to Addam, "Where are we going and why?" He sighed and his family spread apart. It was like they were an entrance to somewhere. I looked at the gap they made and there it was. The orange rose that Addam had shown me.

It looked different, it was bigger. The petals were open and it looked like something was in there. It was a bright light. It was coming out of the middle of the rose. I crept closer and closer until I got a good look at the middle of the flower. When I got closer something happened. The leaves got longer. It was like the flower was growing a vine. It was spelling out something. I called out the letters aloud. "E V A N G E L Y N." It had spelled out my name. I gasped.

What was wrong with this flower?

I scooted back and bumped into Addam. He had a crease in between his eyebrows. "I came here earlier and saw this. I thought it was supposed to happen, but Nicholas said that it had never happened before. None of my family had this happen."

I was shocked. I looked back at the rose and it was spelling something else out.

2


	7. Chapter 7

_**FORBIDDEN CH. 7 **_

_**Tuesday February 17, 2009**_

The rose was glowing so brightly that I had to squint to look at it. I could still read out the sentence. I read it aloud for everyone else. "Addam, this life is no longer mine to hold. Eva, you are the new protector. Addam's life is now in your hands." That was weird. I had no idea what the flower was talking or spelling about. I stepped back to look at the rest of Addam's family. They all had shocked expressions on their faces. What was it that they got but I didn't?

Nicholas spoke to me in a hurried voice. "Eva, I think you should get out of the way." There was now a crease in between my eyebrows. Then it hit me. I mean, it literally hit me. The rose hit me in the face and then fell in my hands. It was probably the brightest it had been since I had been here. I looked away so that I would not go blind. Everyone else in the garden was staring right at it without moving an inch.

I soon felt that the light had dimmed and went away. I hesitantly looked back at the rose. It was wilted. It looked like it had been dead for days rather than seconds. The petals were very fragile and breakable. I didn't want to touch the rose, afraid that I would break it. Addam carefully took it out of my hand and held it in his. He was examining it carefully. After he seemed like he was done examining it, he threw it over his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. He looked at me with a smirk on his face and said, "That is not my life anymore, you are." I was so shocked to hear that. What did he mean by 'That is not my life anymore, you are?' I looked around at everyone again and they were all smiling. "Addam, I am not as magical as you are and I do not know everything that goes on in your world. Remember I live in the mortal world." He chuckled and took my hand. "Eva, love, you are my life. Didn't you read what the rose was spelling out? My life now belongs to you. As long as you live I live. Or maybe that means that you are now the one who protects me from all dangers. So that means I will still be alive when you're not. Actually I won't I can't imagine my life without you."

"Addam, I don't know about this. I mean, if I can't even protect my own life from the dangers that I face how can I protect you from the dangers you face? Your dangers are way bigger than mine." He took both of my hands in his and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were liquid amber, burning with passion and I couldn't believe that that passion was for me. Every time that I looked at him I saw that passion, I saw the love. Along with seeing it, I felt it. I felt happier with him by my side.

He was like an angel, a beautiful angel. Someone like him could get whomever he wanted and he chose me. I didn't deserve him, but I still got him. He was everything to me. Without him I would have nothing left. "Eva, you listen to me now. My life is yours and yours is mine. You are the reason I live. Without you I would have nothing, so this flower is right to give you my life. You can take care of it and you will." He paused for a second in thought. "Wow that sounds really weird coming out of my mouth." I took his face in my hands. "No that sounds perfect coming out of your mouth. You are right, I can do this." I suddenly felt aware of the eyes on me and Addam. He kissed me lightly on my lips. Someone else cleared their throat and we both looked up. It was Nathaniel again. He had his own wife, why did he have to pay attention to us? Why couldn't he just look away like the rest of the family?

We let go of each other, but kept hold of one hand. His hand was warm and soft in mine. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "Why don't we go home?" Addam asked. I wondered what he wanted to do at my home. Kristen and Jason were probably home by now and going crazy. "I guess we could." I replied. He chuckled and then swung me onto his back. "Hold on tight. We are going to fly." I realized why he had me on his back now. I locked my arms around his neck and shut my eyes tight.

I could feel the cold air biting my skin. I remembered that I had left my jacket in the garden. How long had we been flying like this? Minutes? Hours? I didn't know. I could feel my stomach turn again and again. I wanted to open my eyes, but I was afraid. I was afraid that if I opened my eyes I would fall, but Addam would never drop me. I slowly opened my eyes.

The scenery was amazing. Although everything that we passed was a blur, it was so wonderful up here. I looked at Addam and he was smiling. He seemed very happy and I liked that, no I loved that. I could feel the air pressure drop and I knew that we were descending to the ground. Once Addam landed we were in front of his house. He let me down and I almost fell over, but he caught me before I could get hurt. It felt like it was the other way around, he protected my life instead of me protecting his.

His house looked the same, just like how it was yesterday. I did notice something different, though. It seemed brighter in this yard than it did across the street. How was that possible? I shuffled my feet forward until I came to the front door. "Addam, why is your house glowing?" I asked. It seemed like a silly question, and it was. I looked up at the roof and there was nothing lighting up.

Elizabeth came up to me and whispered in my ear, "This is why we don't live in a neighborhood." She unlocked the door and went inside. The inside looked the same as yesterday. The natural light made the house look more fantasy-like.

Everyone filed in after her and went to work I think. Nathaniel went in the kitchen and when he came back he was holding a gold-colored bag and something in a jar that I didn't quite recognize. Nicolette pulled up a page on their laptop about the god Set. He was an Egyptian god who created chaos wherever he went. Genevieve and Elizabeth went upstairs and Isaac and Nicholas took out a book of spells.

They seemed so peaceful in the garden and now they seemed like they just got their batteries put in and they were on the job. Addam took my hand and we went upstairs. We went up to his attic to get something. "What are you looking for?" I asked. He kept looking around and around and didn't answer me. He was looking through shelves of book and then hit his head. "Are you okay?" I asked, thinking the noise was something else. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hit my head, don't worry." He came back with a huge book in his hand. It must have been easily five pounds.

"What's that?" I asked him when he reappeared. He looked at the book in his hands and answered, "This is just a book of how many creatures we've killed in the past four years. Don't worry, this isn't the only book." He set the book down on a table and went back to the shelves. I was shocked to hear that he had killed so many in so little amount of time. I looked around the room and the color scheme was the same as the rest of the house. Pale blue and in some rooms a faded pink. I had heard that Nicholas was also an architect and worked with my father. I didn't know why Jacob had never told me about this. I was a little disappointed that I had to hear this secondhand. No I'm just kidding; I don't really care. It was nice to know that Jacob and Nicholas were good friends. Jacob had actually invited the whole Aciari family home for dinner next week. Nicholas, being the gentleman he is, agreed. I wondered if the whole family would fit in my living room. I doubted it.

When Addam came back with two other books he looked worried. "What is it Addam?" I asked worried myself. He looked up at me and I could see it in his eyes. Something had gone wrong. "Nicholas!" I yelled from atop the stairs. He was up in the attic in less than a second. "Nicholas, something is wrong with Addam and he won't tell me what it is." Nicholas walked up to Addam and waved his hands in front of his face. "Addam, son, what is it? What happened?" Addam looked up at his father. "I know." He whispered the shocked expression still on his face. "You know what?" Nicholas asked, his voice steel.

"I saw it, everything. I know what they want." He _saw_ it? What did he see? Nicholas looked shocked and engrossed in what Addam had to say. "They're coming for her. They're coming for Eva." His expression was blank when he spoke that last line. He looked at me and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He strode over to me and put his arms around me. His arms were like boa constrictors pulling me to him every second. I could barely breathe, but I didn't care. All I knew was that something bad was about to happen to me. That must have been what brought on all of this emotion.

"Addam, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. Nothing will happen to me, I won't let it." I whispered into his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and I felt an impact in my stomach that felt like I was receiving a blow in my abdomen. I pulled away from Addam, but I couldn't see the room anymore. There was something else in my vision, an image of me. I was standing in the middle of the baseball field at Suggs Park. It was nighttime and the lights were on. I looked frightened. I was sweating and I could feel my heart beating inside of my chest. It tuned out any other sound. I couldn't even hear the seductive whispers of the man behind me. Charles. He had his hands on my shoulders and he was whispering something in my ear. I couldn't quite hear it.

He stopped whispering and there was someone else in front of me. Charles's leader was standing in front of me with a vicious smile on his face. He had something in his hand. He was holding a small bottle filled with a dark red liquid that sloshed around when he moved it. I could smell it through my nose, the horrid smell of blood. He opened the bottle and drank it whole. Once he did that I felt faint and uneasy. I could feel the darkness crushing me, my heart racing to keep me alive. I could hear my name being called in the distance. The image was removed from my sight. I looked around and Addam and Nicholas were hovering over me. I was sitting on the ground beside the book shelf. "Eva, what happened?"

"I-I- I saw it. I saw my death."

Nicholas helped me up on my feet. "How could you see your death? That is not possible." Addam asked.

"Addam, I don't know how that happened, but I think when you kissed my forehead your vision passed through me. I saw everything and I felt everything."

"Eva, this is not possible. A human cannot have supernatural powers." Addam said in a confused voice.

"Well, I did. You said it yourself; I must be the most powerful human being you have ever seen." I took his hand in mine and once again I felt that stomach wrenching pain in my core. I placed my hands on my stomach and another vision flashed before my eyes. The vision this time was about Addam. I only saw his face. His panicked, broken face. I saw sorrow and pain. Pain for my death. He was also mad, angry, and furious. I had a feeling that I was staring blankly into space.

The vision was over and I could see everything again. I could see Addam looking at me now. Nicholas had stepped out of the room to tell everyone what happened. My heart raced when I saw that face. Seeing the pain in his face caused me the same pain. I looked up at Addam and saw that he was smiling. Why was he smiling when I was crying? I could feel every drop flowing down my face. "Addam, I'm so sorry!" I attacked him and put my arms around his neck. It felt good to be in his arms. I felt warm and loved here. This was where I belonged. He pulled me tighter and he stroked my hair. "I love you, I always have, I always will, and I will never let you forget that." He kissed my forehead again, but this time I didn't get a vision. I didn't know how long we stood like that, but it must have been almost ten minutes. We heard a knock on the door and I quickly wiped away any evidence of tears on my face. Everyone filed in and came to me. Nicolette spoke first. "Eva, I, no, we all promise to keep you safe. The future has been changed before, it can be changed again. Besides, I'm really starting to like you. It wouldn't be great to lose my best friend now would it?" She hugged me tightly.

Everyone else took turns hugging me before I left. It wasn't yet night, but better to go home early. I was so torn up when I got home. Jason and Kristin were home and I had to cook for Jacob today since he was coming home late. I made vegetarian lasagna because Kristin was vegetarian. Along with her Jason had also become a vegetarian. Jacob was not home yet so I had to serve the food without him. "So Eva what did you do while we were gone?" Jason asked when I sat down at the table. I faked a smile and tried to lie the best that I could. "I went for a small hike and I met Addam along the way. After that we went to his house and his family greeted me warmly. We worked on our project for a while and then we made out and I left." Jason's eyes opened wide when I said that Addam and I made out. I smirked and he relaxed. "Don't do that to me, I still can't think of my little sister like that." He paused for a moment and then spoke again. "We went to check out the park and it was amazing. We booked the picnic area for this day next month. How does that sound?" Kristin and Jason were smiling so big, I felt like smiling. I nodded and they blew out a gust of wind. I looked at them, confused. Kristin answered this time. "We were just afraid that you were going to freak. We know how you are when you yell something out of anger. We thought you were just kidding about the idea this morning." I smiled and then shook my head.

After we finished our dinner I went upstairs to work on some homework, while Jason and Kristin were downstairs watching a movie. I had left some food out on the table for Jacob when he came home. As I heard the silent murmurs from the movie downstairs, I thought about the day that I had just witnessed. I wasn't going to live very long and I knew it. Before I left, Addam told me that in a few months the scenes we both saw were going to come true. I was scared, yes, but I was also worried. I was worried about Addam and his family. I was afraid that one of them was going to get hurt. This was so like me. I always worried about others and not about me. I didn't want to think about this now. I set my homework aside and placed my laptop on my lap. I checked my e-mail and there were these useless ads. Only one interested me the most. Tarot card readings. They were accurate and very true. Hesitantly I clicked on the link and it took me to the page. The background was purple and black. It seemed mysterious enough to be the real thing. I clicked on the link that took me to the readings.

Before I could see what my readings were I had to fill out this survey about me. At least the astrological part of me. My sign is Scorpio. I finally came to the page where I could read my cards. I had to shuffle them by clicking the hand to the right of the deck. I had to pick up the first three cards and they were: death, despair, and love. Even the cards were saying the same thing as the visions. I couldn't run away from this could I? I put the laptop back in its place and lay down on my bed. I closed the light first. I lay there thinking about how weird it was to know that I was dying soon. I knew it was going to be in the most painful way possible. I could feel it in the visions. I could feel the pain, the worry for Addam and his family, the anticipation for death to come quickly. I was dying for Addam and his family.

I could remember each and every last heartbeat of mine. It felt odd to experience my death before it even happened. It was painful to look back at those horrific moments. I stared up at the ceiling and found myself drifting to sleep.

The rest of the week had gone by fast. Jason and Kristin bought their clothes for the wedding and reception. Addam and I researched more on Charles and his leader, Jareb Quitel. Jacob had been busy all week. He and Nicholas were working on restoring a 19th century hostel for boys from the 1850's. Nicholas at least came home at night. Jacob stayed after hours to work on a few more things. I hated him for doing that, but he had to. I went over to the Aciari's house a lot. Jason and Kristin were always wondering why I was always out so late. I always told them the truth, or what I could anyway. I hated lying to them, but that's what I get for knowing a secret that could not be revealed to anyone.

"Eva, could you pass me that book over there?" Addam asked one Friday afternoon after school. I picked up the book that said_ Mythical Creatures of Today and Ancient Greece._ I handed it to him and he opened up to a page that said _Power Trackers._ "What are Power Trackers?" I asked. He looked up at me and answered, "They track down the most powerful beings they can find and feed off of their powers. They are very dangerous; you never want to be around them. I think that is what Charles and Jareb are. I don't know for sure yet, but I will find out sooner or later. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and in my arms." He pulled me and sat me down on his lap. I looked into his liquid amber eyes and saw that he was determined to know what was going on. This time I kissed his forehead. "Don't stress. I know that we are going to find them and we are going to kill them." He looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face. "What do you mean _we_ are going to kill them?" I realized that when I was speaking I accidentally included myself in the fight. He was always so touchy about this topic. He didn't want me anywhere near where they were fighting.

I found that sort of impossible considering that they are after me. Wherever I am they will come. I could be at my brother's wedding and they could come with no invitation. What I didn't get was that why did they want me if I don't have any powers? "I'm sorry, my tongue just slipped." He turned his head back toward the book. I heard the phone ringing from the kitchen downstairs. I lifted myself off of Addam's lap and headed down to pick up the phone. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Eva, do you remember me? Phil? The guy who has been your friend since pre kindergarten and the guy who has been trying to call you for days?" I heard something from upstairs. I think it was Addam. He said something in Latin. I felt like I was floating on air. I looked down at my feet just to make sure they were planted firmly on the ground. "Holy crap!" I yelled. I was floating in the air and drifting toward the stairs. Looks like Addam wanted me back upstairs. "Eva! What happened?" Phil asked.

"Nothing, I just…..I saw a mouse. At least I thought it was a mouse." I looked up at the top of the stairs and yelled, "Addam, stop it!" I felt the ground under me again and sighed. I was used to this kind of stuff – magic being practiced around me – but it gets annoying at times. "Eves, where are you?" Phil asked from the other end of the line. I slowly walked up the steps. Sometimes I didn't feel like I was happy enough anymore. I couldn't make out the empty feeling I still had in my heart. I had everything. I had Addam, but why am I still unhappy? Maybe it was because we never had time to be together anymore. He was so determined to keep me safe he forgot that all I want is to be happy, with him. I stood in the doorway of his room and watched as he put all of his books away. He was moving in a blur. Sometimes it's like he's a dream. How do I know if he really is real?

I walked into the room and he stopped in front of me. His gaze bore into mine and I couldn't look away. "Hey Eva I just called to let you know that the wedding has been postponed until March. They need more time and you know how they both don't like it when it gets cold here. Bye!" I heard the phone click and the line cut. The wedding was postponed. That was at least good news. I was just happy that there was more time. "Addam?" I called. He looked down at me.

"Addam, how do you feel about me?" One eyebrow of his went up. "What do you mean how do I feel about you? You know that I love you." His arms surrounded my waist. I closed my eyes so I would not get hypnotized in his sight like I always did. "Addam, I just feel like I never get to see you, even though I am here 24/7. When I first met you it was like magic, now it just feels like any other meaningless relationship. What happened?" He took both of my hands in his, looked in my eyes and said, "Eva, no matter what I will always love you. I really truly mean it. Without you, my sky is starless, my night is moonless, and my day turns into darkness. I will never love anyone except for you, ever. If you feel like I can't be that for you, then you are happy to leave. I will not grieve in front of your eyes. I will not demand you to come back. I am yours as long as you want me to be." I could feel the tears threatening to fall over. I gritted my teeth to keep them locked up.

I couldn't keep them in. Addam wiped the tears off of my face and smiled. "Let's forget about this whole thing for a while. Let us not reminisce in this horrible moment. Come on, we need to get you out of this hell hole. I have a surprise for you actually. Is anyone home right now?" He questioned. I held up one finger and dialed the number in the phone that was still in my hand. It started to ring and on the second ring Jason picked up. "Hello?" I groaned when he answered. "Are you and Kristin going anywhere and is Jacob coming home early?" I heard him yell something to Kristin. "Yeah, since we are waiting 'til spring to get married we are just going to come back later. All I know is that we are going to come back before Kristin cannot travel anymore. She'll be five months pregnant, and big, and crabby. I will wish you good luck for that. Taking care of a pregnant woman is not that easy you know. I have to go, oh yeah, we are leaving next week. Jacob is going to be home pretty late today. Bye!"

"No one is home today. Why?" I pressed. He smiled and whispered in my ear, "It's a surprise." He took my hand and ran downstairs. When we were out of the door he asked, "Do you prefer flying or driving?" I thought over that for a moment and decided that driving was the best. "Driving, I'm still not that used to the flying yet." His car was parked out front. He opened the door for me to his fancy car and then sat himself. We drove out of the area and straight to my house. During the drive he looked ecstatic, but it didn't match the panicked look in his eyes. It felt good to see him this excited. It was a new face, a new Addam. I had no clue what brought this on, but maybe it's because he knows that I still love him. That I would choose him over my thoughts. I had never felt this way before, never. It was all new to me. It seemed a little uncomfortable at times because I couldn't breathe with him around. Right now I am breathing deep jagged breaths. My heart either speeds up or all together stops when I see him smile, or when he touches me, even when I think about him.

I smiled to myself. He looked over at me and chuckled. "Why are you smiling?" He mumbled. I looked up at him and smiled wider. "Just thinking about how messed up my organs are. Love is unhealthy you know?" He looked confused. "What?"

"I swear it is. Whenever I see you, I can't breathe, my heart either stops or speeds up. Sometimes when I see you I feel like my endorphins are kicking in. I feel like I was just free falling. I get butterflies in my stomach. It is all very unhealthy. Love can also cause anxiety. My hands always sweat when you come near me. I stutter sometimes. And I'm also scared sometimes."

"Why are you scared? You have no reason to be scared of me." I shook my head in regret. I didn't want to tell him any of that. Why was I such a blabber mouth? "Come on, tell me. It's okay, I won't laugh." He pulled my chin up and then the trigger was pulled. My heart was racing. I wondered if I would ever get better at this. "That's not why I'm afraid. I'm….I'm afraid of losing you. I mean you fight evil quite often and what if you lose your life? I don't want that to happen. I'm scared by the very thought of you leaving me and I'm so selfish."

We were sitting in front of the house now. The sun was beginning to set. I could see the orange, pink, purple, yellow, red, and blue colors of the sky. He turned in the seat to face me. He stroked his fingers across my cheek. "Evangeline Monae Greene, you are not unselfish, At least not as much as I am. Here I am keeping you hostage at my house every day. Not only because I want you to be safe, but also because I can't stand being away from you. I can't sleep at night because of that. When you are away from me, I feel like I could scream. I don't know if I could get used to this or not. Eva, I love you dearly, more than anything. And I know a lot of guys say that, but they don't really mean it, but I do. I would give up everything for you. I would stay away from you if it was too dangerous for you to be near me. I would hurt myself just to keep you safe. Anything to keep you alive I would do. I would give up my life for you if it meant that no one would hurt you."

I was surprised at the turn this conversation had taken. We both looked down, away from each other. "Uhh…," Addam mumbled before he stepped out of the car. I slowly stepped out too and felt the spot where Addam had touched my cheek. Every day with him felt like falling in love every day. I quickly scattered to his side. I took out my key to unlock the door. He cut me to the chase. He picked up the key hid in the plant by the door and unlocked it. He led me inside. He raced up the stairs so quickly he was a blur. I slowly walked up the stairs behind him. "Do not come up here!" He yelled. I sighed and sat down on one of the steps. I waited for five minutes and then he was by my side, smiling so widely and brilliantly, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ready yet?" I stood up and he followed. He nodded and took my hand. We walked that way up the stairs to the master bathroom. I was confused. Why was he taking me here for my surprise? I looked at him like he was crazy. "What is so special in the bathroom that would make me happy?" I pressed. He grinned down at me and then opened the door.

3


	8. Chapter 8

_**FORBIDDEN CH. 8**_

_Saturday March 14, 2009_

It was all so beautiful. The lights were dim, the Jacuzzi bathtub was full with water, and the edges of the tub were sprinkled with rose petals. There were scented candles everywhere, but they were not yet lit. I looked to Addam and he waved his hand and the candles were glowing and letting out scents that were so amazing. I could smell freesia, rose, orange blossoms, french vanilla, and more that I couldn't explain.

This was a surprise. He walked over to the tub and turned on the turbo jet. He turned on a CD that had all of my favorite songs, and some of his. I wasn't showing any reaction so he might think that I didn't like it. He was turned away from me, facing the bubbling water. I turned him around to face me. He didn't look that ecstatic anymore. I reached up on my toes to kiss him. My arms were around his neck like a boa constictor, holding him to me.

In between kisses I whispered, "Addam I love it…….But not as much as you. Thank you…..So much." When we pulled away, he was smiling a crooked, brilliant smile. "This is all for you my darling. You get to be up here resting while I will be napping downstairs." I frowned. I didn't want him to leave me. And I especially did not want him to have an uncomfortable nap on that lumpy couch. "What's wrong Eva?" He asked.

"I want you to stay up here with me. You have been stressed out all week too, you deserve this as much as I do. Come one, you can borrow one of Jason's never worn swimsuits." I took his hand and tried to pull him in the direction of where we kept the swimsuits. He followed willingly enough. "You can wear this plaid on. Go put that on while I go put mine on. You can change in that bathroom if you want, it doesn't really matter." He nodded and I left the room to go change clothes. I was really happy today. Addam was so sweet. I don't know why I ever regretted falling in love with him.

I was dressed in an aqua colored bikini. My hair was tied up in a pony tail and held up with a clip. I walked back to the bathroom. Addam was ready, and I was dazzled. The dim lights and candles made him look so…so….words cannot explain it. He was beautiful. His brown hair was toussled, his skin looked radiant in this light, he was so gorgeous. It was so hard to think around him. I slowly walked in, knowing that I looked like a blank piece of paper next to him, and knocked over a candle. He caught it before it touched the ground. I blushed deep red. He chuckled and came over to me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me over to the water-filled tub. There was steam coming out of it. He stepped in first and then I did. It felt good on me. It unknotted all of the knots in my back, and I did relax a bit. Addam looked relaxed too. I was sitting beside him with his arms around me.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He whispered to me in my ear. I could feel his cool breath on my cheek. I breathed in his scent and my breath caught right there in my throat. Having him, this close to me like this was so nerve wracking. I was scared that any one movement would scare him away. I stayed still in his arms, unmoving, like a statue. He stroked his lips across my jaw line to my chin, and down my neck. My hand flashed up to hold a handful of his hair. He looked at me and I looked at him. His eyes burned with passion. I could not tell what was in my eyes. All I knew was that I loved him. This love felt dissimilar from the books and movies. We gazed at each other like that for a while. His face was now in level with mine. He kissed me fervently. His lips fit the shape of mine perfectly. I had never turned him on this much.

All of a sudden, the water felt too warm, much, much, too warm. I was sweating. I pulled away for a breath. When Addam open his eyes, they were a deep crimson. He was staring at the water, looking at his reflection. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He looked dejected again. He moved slightly away from me. I looked down and saw something on my arm; it was a burn. I lifted it out of the water and examined it carefully. It was light red and now burning so badly, it felt cold. I looked up at Addam and immediately knew why he was mad at himself. I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry," I whispered now. "I'm so sorry that I am weak and vulnerable. I'm so sorry that I can't protect myself from dangers that are on my tail, chasing me until I am dead. That way you wouldn't have to worry. That way your life would not be in danger. I wish that I could fend for myself like that, but I can't." I could feel the sobs blocking my throat, keeping me from saying anymore. The tears were threatening to fall over, every second, every moment. Addam looked remorseful. He reached for my hand. He touched my arm and his fingers on the spot where it blazed cooled it. It felt stone cold.

All of a sudden, I heard the garage door open. Jacob must have been home, or maybe Jason and Kristin. I heard a door close and someone say, "Hello? Eva, are you home?" Jacob was early. I looked at Addam with a panicked expression. He was already out of the tub and fully dressed. How did he do that? His hair was wet and dripping on the floor. He got down on his knee beside me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Thank you." He mumbled. He lithely jumped out the window above my head. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to spend more time with him, without his powers or my vulnerability getting in the way. That one kiss we shared was so amazing, so astounding, I couldn't even think correctly. My heart beat briskly every time he breathed on me. He cleared my mind of everything ruinous and filled it with the infatuation of him.

I could hear Jacob creeping up the stairs. Once I was sure Addam wasn't coming back, I yelled, "Up here Dad." He knocked on the door first and asked if he could come in. I replied yes and he slowly came in. "What are you doing in my bathroom?" He inquired. I looked up at him with a fake happy expression. "Well, I felt really worn out so I decided to take rest. Is that okay?" He slightly smiled and then left the room.

I sunk back and sighed. The pain in my arm came back without Addam here. I took the remote that controlled the lighting, turned off the lights and then blew out the candles. I wanted to sit here in the dark for a while. The pain that overwhelmed me with his absence was piercing. The water seemed cold without him here. I closed my eyes and sat there in the dark, thinking and wallowing in my sorrows. Why was this so hard? Why was it so hard just to have a normal relationship? It was so easy for us to fall in love, so easy, and now it's so hard just to be in love. Every time he touched me, I started to see black spots in my vision. Every time he spoke I could not help but be dragged in to the conversation.

Everything about him invited me in. The look in his eyes when I came into view was so lovely, so divine; my heart would stutter and stop for a second. I was dying every second and he had stopped growing all together now. Being with him was killing me. I knew that one day I would have to leave, or he would, because we both knew it was too dangerous. I drew myself into this relationship knowing that that would happen. I couldn't think about this any longer. I let the water sink and turned on all the lights. I picked up the towel off the ground and headed to my room.

I slept dreaming about something that pained me. A troublesome memory. I saw my mother in this dream; she was as beautiful as ever. She and I were walking in a park, talking. She was holding my hand. Her brown eyes matched mine and so did her curly dark brown hair. She looked pale, much paler than I did. While walking with her I saw a few images. Images of when I was only one and she was still alive. She watched with me, tears welling up in both of our eyes. She was pushing me on the swing. After I got a good head start, I tried to jump off. When I did, I scraped my knee. While I was watching, I felt my knee. It burned and bled. The scene changed and now we were on a street in the middle of the night.

The cars were going by quite fast and I found myself sitting in the back of my mom's car. She was driving and the one in the back seat with me was almost crying. I suddenly realized what was about to happen. This was the night of my second birthday. This was the night my mom died. I could see the headlights of the truck that the drunk driver drove. He was getting faster and faster, closer and closer. I waited for it to happen and when it did, I screamed. I screamed for my now dead mother.

I woke up then. The tears were streaming down my face and I was propped-up with my knees pulled to my chest. I was sobbing hysterics. I had never felt this panicky before. The pain that came along with this dream or nightmare was agonizing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was she. It was my mom. She was transparent and she looked the same as when she had the accident. She wore the same blue blouse and jeans. Her hair was tied up and she looked depressed. I gazed up at her without actually seeing her. Was this also a dream? The door opened and when it opened, she disappeared.

Was today Saturday? Jacob came in and behind him were Addam, Jason and Kristin. I realized that my screaming must have woken up Kristin and Jason. Jacob had to work so he probably heard while leaving. I had no idea why Addam was here, but I'm glad he was; I needed to talk to him. Jacob looked just as panicked as I felt. I had just seen the ghost of my mother. It was the worst encounter I had ever had. I sat there, thinking about what I had just seen - my mother, Emilina, in her ghost form.

Jason and Kristin were both yawning and Addam looked horrified. He looked from my face to the spot where Emilina was standing. Did he see her too? I wiped the sweat off my forehead and tried to even out my breathing. "Why are you all in my room?" I asked breathlessly. Even though I knew the answer, I had to ask. Jacob was the first one to speak. "I heard you scream and I thought you were being kidnapped. I was about to leave and then Addam was at the door so when I let him in you screamed. Now I am in here and you look like you just saw a ghost. You look pale white; all of the blood from your face is gone. Are you okay, are you sick, bad nightmare, or are you pregnant? Please don't let it be the latter." I smiled at that last comment. He always joked around like this.

He got noticeably tense. "Dad, it's none of that. Can I just talk to Addam alone for a second?" Jacob and Jason looked at Addam heatedly and hesitantly left the room. Kristin followed in a daze behind them. I realized when Jacob asked me if I was pregnant, Kristin gave him an irritated look that told him to watch out.

I smiled vaguely when everyone left the room. Addam tentatively sat down on the edge of my bed. "Addam I just-" He nodded before I could get the full sentence out. "I saw." He whispered. "Eva, seeing a ghost is not that great of a sign. Was that your mother?" He inquired. I slowly nodded while getting up off the bed. "No wonder I knew her from somewhere. Did you know that your mother and Genevieve went to the same High School? They were best friends, but then your mother married Jacob and Genevieve _went to college_ with Nicholas" He made quotation marks with his hands around "Went to college."

"Addam, before I saw her I actually had a dream. Maybe a nightmare, I don't know. I was literally taking a trip down memory lane with Emilina, one memory was of when I got hurt on the playground, and another was when she died. I was sitting in the backseat with her and she was also driving somehow. I saw the day the accident happened and I was there. It felt like I was really there; it was so vivid so valid, I thought I was also going to die. Addam, I feel scared now. All I know is that she is trying to tell me something. Something that I need to know. Something that she thinks will help her or me or Jacob, whichever. Addam will you help me find that out?" He looked at me, baffled by what I had just said. He stood up off the bed and then something like a book appeared in his hand. On the front, it said something. I couldn't see that very well, my eyes were blurred. When I looked carefully, I saw Emilina's name. Was that her diary? Since when did she have a diary? I took the journal out of his hand abruptly and read the first page. This was from when she was eighteen. She talked about getting out of high school and being with Jacob, I could tell. I read the page from her eighteenth birthday. It read:

Dear Diary,

Today is my eighteenth birthday and let me tell you, it sucks, I hate getting older even though my mother can't. She's frozen at twenty-five forever. I have to lie to my friends and say that I am adopted, even though I am not. It's not easy to cope with all of these lies. I hate it so much. Sometimes I wish I could tell everyone the truth that my mother is immortal, that she is a witch, and a very powerful one I might say. She has this amazing ability to heal wounds that are caused by those dreadful monsters that always want power and nothing else. I wish I had some too, but my father is human. I can't get powers if only one parent is immortal. I wonder if one day when I have a daughter, if she gets the powers that are in my genes. Will she at least have some of them? I don't know, I guess I will just have to wait and see. I really want my mom's telepathic power. She can tap into anyone's power and use it; it's every useful when in a fight. When someone has a vision of the future or something, she can just touch the person that is having the vision or want to see it and then it will come to her. Sometimes she can stop the visions from coming, but they still have to go somewhere so then she gets them. It's cool. I really hope my parents approve of me marrying Jacob. I really love him. He is my life and I would never be able to live without him. I need him so much. I'm just so scared and I don't know how to tell them. Well, bye for now, I have to go cut a cake.

Love,

Emilina Gerard (soon to be Greene)

I stood there in shock. My grandmother was dead wasn't she? She can't have any powers, and this can't be the explanation of why I could heal Addam and why I got the visions he saw. I mean, don't telepaths read minds? I can't do that. Why hadn't Addam told me this? I looked at him then. He understood my expression immediately. I felt hurt, betrayed, and lied to. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. My ears burned with the blood that ran through it. It was an uncomfortable feeling of resentment. I tried to calm down, but it was too hard. Addam set his hands in place on my face and tried to tranquil me. "It's okay, we can fix this. Nicholas and I have a theory on why that happened. It's very simple." He sat us both down on the bed, his sentence not breaking. "We both think that your mother might have been in the room that day. I knew I had seen something out of the corner of my eye that day. I knew that we were not alone. Eva, we need to call your mother so she can explain everything, but doing this would be very dangerous. You see, when calling the dead, we have a very complicated ritual." He started saying the next sentence when out of nowhere Jacob called us down in an aggravated voice. I realized that I still hadn't done anything to help my appearance. My hair looked like a haystack, and my face was dried with the tears I had cried for my mother.

"Addam, you can just go on downstairs, I'll be there in a few minutes." I waved my hand toward the door. He left silently, without a word. I brushed out the knots in my hair and then washed my face as fast as I could. Suddenly, everything just felt black and white, like all of the color had gone away. I felt like everything around me was pushing in, the hairs on my arms stood up and it was cold.

The shower started and out of the fog came a figure, so familiar, so ghostly and translucent. There was a rush of cold air around me and then I saw her for the second time today. Emilina looked as beautiful as ever, even though she was dead. My mother looked so much like me. Her curly brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, swayed in the heavy breeze.

I knew I should have been scared, but I wasn't. I wanted to call out to her, but I was afraid that she would go away if I did. I watched quietly and ambled toward her. I heard someone turning the doorknob, even though it was locked. I could see the lock twisting and I knew that a magical force was behind this. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to make this any easier for him.

I had so many questions for her, and I didn't want to lose any moment that I could have with her. I reached out to touch her but then realized that I would not be able to. My hand would go straight through her. She looked sad and like she was trapped. Unexpectedly, I remembered a book that I was reading. It was about ghosts, and why they still are on Earth. It was called _The Mediator_ by Meg Cabot. Ghosts usually stayed planted where they are if they had some sort of unfinished business to attend to, if that never happened, they would stay here forever.

What sort of unfinished business did she have with me? The door opened behind me and I felt a rush of warm air touch my frozen skin. How cold could it really be here with Emilina's ghostly presence? The warm air felt comforting and refreshing. I breathe in the scent that came through the door. Was it freesia? Rose? I couldn't quite tell, but the scent was very familiar.

"This is going to be really messy isn't it?" Nicole's voice boomed in the silent room.

2


	9. Chapter 9

_**FORBIDDEN CH. 9**_

_Saturday April 11, 2009_

I felt a bead of sweat roll down my face. I gave up and stumbled into my room, literally. Nicolette and Emilina followed right behind me, but they were more graceful. "What are you doing here?" I whispered to Nicolette urgently. She smiled and said that Addam sent her here. Apparently speaking to ghosts was _her_ thing. Emilina seemed to recognize her very clearly. When Nicole had come in the room, Emilina had brightened up a bit. Well, Nicole did know how to perk up someone's day. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until Nicole spoke the word, "Breathe!" loudly.

I blew out the air that I had sucked in and started to breathe evenly again. All of this was just so overwhelming. Nicole faced Emilina now and said, "Emilina, how nice to see you again. I knew you would come back sooner or later. Genevieve will be so happy to see you again." She sat down on the edge of my bed and crossed her perfect legs.

Emilina spoke for the first time since I had seen her in my dream. "Nicole, I see that you still haven't changed a bit, and I don't only mean your looks." She turned toward me and smiled slightly. It looked like she was about to cry, but she was aggravated that she couldn't. I realized that the blinds of my window were open but it was too dark. It was going to rain. I could hear the low rumbling of the thunder and the steady pitter-patter of the rain. I could see the faint light of the lightning in the distance. I had woken up during the making of a severe storm. How come I hadn't noticed the eerie darkness that I only wake up to on occasion? I felt uncomfortable in my present state and yearned for a nice warm shower. But I didn't want to miss this reunion with my mom. I tried not to think about the great mess my hair must be.

Emilina sat down next to me and moved my hair off my cheek. "You have grown up so much in the last sixteen years. I-I have no idea what to say. You have Jacob's eyes and my hair. You are absolutely beautiful." Nicolette interrupted our little exchange. "That is why Addam loves her so much; I swear those two are inseparable. It's like they are attached at the hip. The way they stare into each other's eyes makes me feel like saying, 'aw.' They are so cute. Not quite puppy love, something way more special than that. They are made for each other. You can tell that she is embarrassed by just talking about this. Look her cheeks are tomato red." I wanted to claw her eyes out. That way she couldn't point out any color ever. Emilina held my face in her hands and whispered, "Is this true Eva, are in love with Addam?" I think she knew him. That she has met him before.

How can that be? Addam is only a few months older than me? I nodded slightly. She smiled a huge smile and told Nicolette to call him up here. She went to the door and yelled his name. "Addam, could you come up here for a second? I want to show you something." I could hear the noise his feet made when he came up the stairs. He stopped at the door when he saw Emilina. He slowly stepped forward to meet the strange figure. "You're Emilina, right?" She smiled and then nodded to answer his question. He sat down on the bed beside me and took my hand in his. "Just like you said, they are joined at the hip. Addam, the last time I saw you were when you were born. At that time I was pregnant with Eva. I wondered why I had such an attraction to a baby like you, I guess now I know why." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him flush just a tad. I squeezed his hand. He calmed down a bit.

"Eva," Emilina spoke. "I'm here to warn you about the upcoming danger that you are going to face. I don't want you to die, that's why I gave you the vision that day." Addam and Nicole were unsurprised by what she had said, unlike me whom sat shocked and with her chin almost to the ground. Emilina smoothed out the tangles in my hair and then stood up. "I am so sorry; you needed to take a shower. You go right ahead, I have to go anyway. I might not see you for a while; I think I have fulfilled the business I needed to." She paused and then spoke again, this time with more feeling. "Evangeline, I love you so much and I have missed you so much. I feel guilty for not being there when you needed me most, for not helping you out when you needed help. I'm shocked that you would turn toward Witches to give you advice. I mean, really, they rely on their powers more than they need to. My mother did, and that is what got her killed, her and Dad. I will miss you tons and tons. I really wish I could stay, but they are calling me. I love you sweetie; I can't leave you." She hugged me tightly and I embraced her back. She wouldn't let go so I had to pull her off.

Right before she shimmered away I called out to her. "Mom," Saying this word started something inside of me. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I had finally gotten to meet my mom and I didn't even speak. "Mom, I love you too. I just feel sorry that we could not have a longer time together. I will miss you, forever." She waved goodbye and flickered away. I sighed and then headed for the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a few minutes." I whispered as I entered the bathroom.

The warm water on my body unknotted all of the knots in my back. I must have been very stiff from being still all night. I got out quickly and wrapped a towel around me. When I went back into my room I saw that it was empty. I would have expected Addam or Nicolette would be waiting. I changed into my clothes in a trance. Was this all a dream too? If it was, I didn't want to wake up. I didn't hear the soft pitter-patter of the rain anymore. In place of that I heard children playing on the road in honor of the rain clearing up.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I could see that Nicole was waiting for me. She was standing in the kitchen picking at a muffin. I strode to her and picked up another muffin from the plate on the counter.

"Nicole, can you answer a question for me?" I asked. She looked up from her plate and nodded once. "Why does Addam think he can hurt me easily? I mean, he always seems so hesitant just to touch me. He's always so careful when around me. It's like he knows that one wrong move can kill me. There hasn't been one moment when I was with him that he actually wanted to be near me. I feel like I love him way more than he loves me. More than he will ever love me." I could see the smile creeping across her face. She giggled.

"Eva, you have no idea how much he loves you. He's always dreaming about you. He's always mumbling your name in the middle of the night. Nathaniel and I have the room next his, so we know. Eva, he is madly and deeply in love with you. I can just tell by the look in his eyes when you come into view. He looks at you like a blind man who is just seeing the light for the first time. You may not see it, but after such a long time he seems……happy. If only Nathaniel would look at me like that. Eva, I have fallen in love, so I do know what it looks like. Truth be told, I am sort of jealous of you both." I was staring out into space while she talked. I heard every little word and emphasis. I had no idea why I never noticed it. Why did I not notice the way he looked at me?

"Eva, you know that he just wants you to be safe. He makes precautions for himself so he doesn't hurt you. His power is still not fully under control and he just wants to get passed that before he can have you all to himself. Believe me; he yearns to be with you just as much as you yearn to be with him. It hurts him that he can't hold you the way others hold their girlfriends. To me for some reason, girlfriend doesn't seem like the right word for you. Your love is a lot stronger. You could say love, soul mate, destiny, fate, but none of that would fit in a general conversation." I saw her look up when the doorbell rang. Who could that be?

I ran to the door and opened it. Speak of the angel and he may appear. He did appear in front of me, the way I intended him to when I opened the door. He was beautiful, all six feet of him. His brown hair was windswept. He wore a button down white collared shirt with khaki pants. His black coat was opened to reveal the shirt. I let him in because it must have been freezing outside.

He shuddered and then shuffled through the door. As he walked through the door, his skin looked awfully pale from the cold. He took my hand and examined the burn that I had acquired from him yesterday. It was still dark red, almost violet. The look on his face was painful. I didn't like the way he seemed like he was blaming all of this on himself. His expression didn't change as we strode into the kitchen to join Nicole.

Nicolette kept talking to us and Addam and I stayed quiet. She was making plans for the rest of the break, since school was out. I glared at him from my peripheral vision. He was looking at me. I could now see what Nicole was talking about. The glint of light in his eyes when he saw me, it was like a bright star on a starless night.

The look reminded me of the time we had night and day in the same hour. The sun was sinking and taking with it the warm colors of the sky. The other half of the sky was blue and purple, but there was no moon. In the middle where the line was drawn, there was a lone star. The sun sank and the moon never showed, but the lone star never faded. It was bright and beautiful, but soon enough the moon appeared in full form and the lone star was joined by many other stars. But the lone star was still the brightest of them all. I had no idea why I had kept that memory with me this entire time, even though it happened when I was almost thirteen. It has been five years and I still remember. His arm rested on the middle counter. I let my hand skulk toward his. My hand was situated on top of his. Nicole's chatter was now a humming in the background. I peeked up at him to see if his expression had changed. I saw the corners of his lips curve upward in response to my action. I loved that smile so much. Every time I saw it, I went about crazy with butterflies. He turned his hand over, palm up, and held onto my hand. Nicole kept on talking, but I didn't understand a single word. Everything was tuned out; there was no light except for the tiny bit coming out of Addam's eyes, everything just disappeared. Everything but Addam. I gazed into his beautiful, tawny eyes. I gazed and I gazed until I just couldn't look away. He was just so stunning.

I could see everything Nicole was talking about now. The passion burning in his eyes, but I couldn't believe that the passion was for me. The passion that I didn't deserve. He didn't look away and neither did I.

Suddenly the background noise stopped. Nicole was not talking anymore. I didn't look, but right before she left the room she whispered in my ear, low enough that only I could hear, "Told you so." She danced out of the kitchen and then headed to the living room. I watched her walk away and hoped that Addam didn't hear any of that. I turned around and looked into his amber eyes filled with curiosity. He was smirking at me. "Would you like to tell me what Nicole told you about?" This was the question I was afraid of.

I shook my head side to side, slowly. He took my face in between his hands and murmured in a convincing voice, "Please?" My breath caught and I forgot how to breathe. I had lost all capability of speaking when his warm breath with the sweet aroma swept across my face. My lips parted, but nothing came out, other than my silent panting. I tried to control my breathing enough so that I could get that one word out. When I finally spoke, I didn't say what I wanted, instead I said, "Okay."

I regretted everything I had just said. He took his hands off of my face and held both of my hands. I tried to speak out again and I succeeded. "I asked here before you came over if you……. If you actually er, loved me." I winced and looked away reluctantly. I caught a glimpse of his thoughtful expression. His lips were pursed and he was looking down. I sighed and felt guilty for saying anything to Nicole and Addam. I felt his hand on my chin pulling my face back to look at him. He was smiling? What was there to smile about? I had just told him that I didn't trust his love for me. "Eva, I did tell you yesterday about how I felt about you. I still feel that way about you today, and I will tomorrow and for the rest of my life, I mean existence, I love you and cherish you. You are the only one for me. You see Eva I don't want to get too close to you because I too also have a fear of losing you. I feel that sooner or later you will not want me anymore, that you will actually want to have a life that was real and not full of evil and magic. I don't think that I am right for you. I don't deserve you."

I stared up at his blank expression. I smiled. "That's funny, it is what I think about myself; that I'm no good for you. You deserve someone a lot better than me." He smiled and then I reached up to touch my lips to his. He kissed me back willingly. My arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. I tried to remember how to inhale through my nose. We both pulled away and then went into the living room where Nicolette was waiting. I hadn't heard the door open and I saw that Jason and Kristin were home. "Hey Eva, we just got back. How are you and…. Addam?" Jason said his name unwillingly. I had a feeling that he didn't like Addam very much. I nodded and then Addam and I sat down on the loveseat. Jason spoke again, but to Addam. "So Addam, are you and my sister in a serious relationship?" Translation: Have you had sex yet?

I wished that Addam could read my mind right now; so that he could hear the warning I was giving him. He answered so confidently. "Well, I love her and she loves me. We both make each other happy and I wouldn't have asked for anyone better. And no we haven't had sex." He smiled and I could swear that he was suppressing a laugh. Jason's face fell. Kristin playfully hit him on his head. He didn't even flinch. I whispered in his ear, "Good one." He simpered at me. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kristin was clutching her stomach and her hand was over her mouth. "Uh Oh" I gasped. She stood up and ran to the bathroom. I could hear her violent puking. Jason stood up and then rushed to the bathroom to help her.

Poor Kristin. "I wish that I could help her, but I have to go. Nathaniel and I have a date. He and I are going to go hunting." She flew out the door, literally.

After she left Kristin came out of the bathroom still holding her stomach. "I think I'm going to go lay down." She sluggishly crawled up the stairs with Jason right behind her. I hope she gets better. I went back into the kitchen to get some water and saltine crackers for Kristin. Addam watched as I gathered the stuff. "What?" I asked when I saw him staring intently at everything I did. He grinned and then answered, "You are a really thoughtful, caring, unselfish, noble, nice, polite, and pleasant person, you know that?"

"I think that those are all of the synonyms of nice. What's your point Addam?"

"My point is that, you care so much about other people, that you never have any time to do anything for yourself. I, on the other hand, am so selfish that I am willing to let you in on my family's secret, thus putting you in the worst possible danger. I think that's unfair."

I chuckled and then headed up the stairs to give Kristin her feel-better food. I knocked on the door and Jason answered. "Um, yes?" He seemed anxious and worried. I handed him the crackers and water. He took then and then he scrunched his eyebrows together. "Eva, I think I'm going to have to take Kristin to the hospital. She just fainted and this doesn't seem like her normal morning sickness. Call Dad and ask him if he's going to be home tonight, will you?" I reluctantly got my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Jacob's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Eva! How are you?" He said when he answered. I cleared my throat and then replied, "I'm fine, but I don't think Kristin is. Jason in taking her to the hospital. I need to know if you're going to be home tonight." I almost whispered the entire thing. I heard some murmuring in the background. "Um, not today. I have to go out of town. We have to meet with another company, but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." I had put the call on speaker so Jason could hear everything. I said bye to Jacob and then turned to Jason. "Um, I don't want you to suffer all of the puking so please call one of your friends so you could stay over at their house. Please?" I nodded and then Addam interrupted me. "She could stay over at our place." He suggested. Now he was going to get killed. "No way! She is stay overnight at someplace where you will be." He yelled. I heard Kristin moan in the other room. I could see that Jason was yearning to be with her.

"No, it would be fine actually. My father, brothers, and I are not going to be home tonight. We are going camping so Eva can stay with Nicolette, Elizabeth, and my mother. Of course if that's fine with you." Jason considered that for a moment. I hope that he would say yes and I wondered where Addam was actually going instead of camping. I knew his secret so he didn't have to lie in front of me, but he did in front of anyone else who didn't know. Jason looked like he was in a hurry so he nodded and then headed back into his room to get Kristin. Addam and I deliberately walked back downstairs. Once I was sure no one was listening I asked him, "Where are you going instead of camping?" He smiled and said, "Nowhere." I slowly nodded and went back upstairs to my room. Kristin and Jason were leaving soon and I had to get all of my stuff ready for tonight. I packed all of the necessities: toothbrush, sweats to sleep in, clothes for tomorrow. There's more stuff too. I caught a glimpse of Kristin before they left. She was as pale as paper. I wished that I could help, but I couldn't do anything for her except give her crackers and water. I wasn't experienced in the medical department.

Jason carried her to his car and Addam held the door open for him. I saw them drive away and sighed praying that everything would be alright with Kristin.

2


End file.
